New Girl
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Lilly Belle is the new girl at amp Half-Blood. The sexy daughter of Hermes (looks clearly came from mother) is tired of the boring camp life and deicides to have some "fun" with the boys in camp. Percy, Annabeth and Leo are recurring characters. OC, girl on girl, guy on girl. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy. Peace out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Leo**

Lilly was downright pissed. It had been almost two months since her little fuck fest with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia and she hadn't gotten laid since. She had dressed sluttier, she'd flirted more, she'd even grinded against one of the boy campers at a party and nothing happened, what does a girl have to do to get laid she thought.

"Gods I want to get fucked so bad right now!" She muttered.

"Well, well in that case you have come to the exact right person my dear."

Lilly whirled to see a man standing in the shadows so she couldn't see his face which immediately put her on guard, after being a demigod for a while you realize anyone whose face is covered in the shadows is either trying to act creepy or he's an evil monster hiding its ugly face so he can kill you.

"Who are you?" She asked him, "I've got a sword you know."

She did, it was at her cabin of course but she still owned one!

"Relax, it's me." The man stepped out of the shadows and Lilly gave a breath of relief after seeing his smiling face. It was just Leo.

Lilly had befriended Leo a while back after he'd helped fix her stereo and she was in a mess then since she'd recently broken up with her long time boyfriend and desperately needed her dear Adele.

"Gods Leo, don't scare me like that. I almost killed you." She scolded him.

Leo laughed, "Yu? Nah, even I can take you."

Lilly narrowed her eyes and her mouth slid into a grin, "Is that a challenge?"

Leo shrugged, "Maybe."

Lilly lunged forward and knocked Leo onto his back and just as she thought she'd already won he used the momentum to throw her off of him and rolled back onto his feet while Lilly sprawled onto the ground covering her nice white shirt in grass stains.

"Looks like someone needs a bath." Leo gestured towards her clothes.

Lilly frowned as she saw Leo walk towards her his hand reaching for his tool belt, "No! Valdez I swear to Zeus if you try and throw me in the lake you are a dead man."

Leo grinned and reached into his belt and out came a net, an old fashioned fishing net which gladiators used for fighting. Lilly couldn't remember the name of that style of fighting, a net and trident but she knew they were annoying to fight and that she was probably going to lose this fight.

Lilly backed up just a little too late. Leo launched the net and Lilly tripped over a root from a tree and tumbled backwards and the net fell neatly over top of her ensnaring her.

She struggled in the net trying to get free but without avail and she watched hopelessly as Leo stepped over of her and proceeded to pick her up and carry her towards the lake.

"Leo! Leo put me down! Leo!" Lilly screamed all the way to the pier and she also screamed as the net was taken off of her and as she was thrown off and into the waters where she cursed Leo. She swam to the surface to see Leo keeled over holding his stomach as he laughed the piss out of himself.

"Oh gods, you're face, you're face! Oh gods, I have got to do that again sometime." He laughed.

Lilly shivered as she felt the cold sting of the night air and wished she had a warm jacket, Leo noticed and stopped laughing. He took off his army jacket and proceeded to place it over Lilly's shoulders. As he was going to zip it up he stopped and backed away blushing.

Lilly tilted her head in confusion and looked down at her shirt and blushed a deep crimson. Remember how she was wearing a white shirt? Well yeah, it was cold and her nipples were rock hard and Leo could see them clearly through the wet shirt.

She tried to act cool and play it off flirty, "Like what you see Leo?"

Leo blushed even ore, "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare."

Lilly started to get weird thoughts in her head, ones of where Leo's hands were caressing her tits and she was grinding against him and she was making out with him. Lilly tried to get rid of them but they were there, she had never thought of Leo like that and while he started off scrawny he had grown a bit after a while of monster training, he had at least grown a bit of muscle, eh certainly wasn't a babe with rock hard pecks and a six pack but he was still cute. The thoughts came rushing into her head and finally she snapped.

She pressed herself against Leo and started to rub her tits against his chest, "Oh Leo. I feel faint take me to a bed. Please?" She winked at him to get her meaning across and Leo nodded fast.

"We can go to the Leo Cave." He told her.

Lilly kept herself against Leo pretending to be ill even though her true aim was to squish her large breasts against Leo's chest turning him on.

"Oh Leo. I'm feeling so _hot_." She moaned into his ear.

She felt Leo tense up and she also felt him quicken his pace until finally they reached Cabin Nine. He pushed open the door and they entered an empty cabin, which was expected considering the campfire was going on at the moment. Leo called out for is bed and as usual the thing came out of the floor and popped into place. Leo gestured for Lilly to get on and she did as she was told, laying on her side in a sexy pose and "accidentally' letting one of she straps from her shirt fall over her shoulder.

"Coming?" Lilly asked him.

Leo nodded and jumped onto the bed and pressed a large yellow button on the headboard and Lilly felt the bed slide downwards into the ground.

The "Leo Cave" was just an ordinary room (but considering this a summer camp that's awesome) it had a desk, which was covered in blueprints and more ideas that had come into Leo's head. There was a dresser full of Leo's clothes, mostly black shirts and cargo ants, a classic child of Hephaestus attire. There was even a larger plasma TV screen sitting on a shelf against one of the walls with a small dresser full of movies.

Lilly didn't pay attention to that though, she was too busy rubbing her breast with her hands and rubbing her other hand against Leo's covered cock.

"Do you want some of me Leo? Do you want to fuck me?" She asked rubbing hard.

Leo groaned, "Yep."

Lilly laughed and then pushed Leo onto his back and then crawled on top of him, her hands still rubbing his crotch. Lilly kissed Leo on the lips, when he didn't open his mouth Lilly licked his lips begging for entrance and he finally picked up on the tips and opened his mouth. Lilly slid her tongue in and she loved the feeling of her tongue against Leo's, his tongue was warm and felt long which only made her want him to eat her out.

Lilly removed her hand and continued to grind against him with her own clothed pussy, the feeling of her hips rolling against him was erotic and she wanted more.

Lilly straddled Leo and sat up and then removed her wet shirt revealing her uncovered 36C tits.

She squished them together and rubbed them a bit and she felt Leo's cock harden in his pants against her pussy due to their position.

"Do you want to suck my tits Leo baby?" Lilly asked rubbing her own tits more.

Leo didn't even bother answering he simply sat up and grabbed Lilly's tits in his hands and started to suck on the hard nipples while groping the soft parts of them. He twisted, licked, sucked and squeezed so much Lilly was moaning and grinding into him in pleasure.

"Yeah Leo baby that's it. Suck my tits!" She moaned.

Leo pulled back and took off his shirt before grabbing Lilly's nice ass with his hands and squeezing it.

"Take everything of Lilly. Everything." He ordered.

Lilly smirked and got of the bed and stood in front of the TV. She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans and swayed her hips sexually as she slowly slid the pants off of herself, inch by inch. Leo sat there staring, mouth open as he saw one of the hottest chicks at camp strip tease for him, he tore off his own jeans and stuffed his right hand down his black boxers and stroked himself as he watched Lilly take off her pants.

Lilly had finally let the pants reach her knees showing off her pink thong, she kicked of the jeans and proceeded to slowly remove her panties as well. She was teasing Leo badly letting the panties fall enough that if she were to pull them down another inch her pussy would revealed but then she pulled them back up repeating this motion driving Leo crazy until finally she flung off her thong and she was completely naked before him.

She giggled as Leo continued to stroke himself, "Hey Leo baby, isn't that my job?"

She crawled over top of Leo and kissed him again pulling out his hand and letting her own hand slide under his boxers and she grabbed a hold of his formidable eight inch cock and then started to stroke it herself which was way better for Leo.

Lilly felt his cock throbbing in her hand and she loved it, it made her so wet. She pulled her hand out of his boxers and slid down his body, breaking their kiss, until her face was level with Leo's little "tent". She grabbed the hem of his boxers and slid them off revealing his cock.

Lilly kissed the tip and then licked up the bit of pre-cum that came out then she started t push the cock into her mouth, sliding her tongue around it and letting her saliva slide down it and lube the cock up good so she could deep throat it, she should be bale to considering Percy's was bigger and she managed with him.

She slid Leo's cock deeper into her mouth until she felt his tip touch the back of her throat and she pulled back and let it fall out with an audible "pop", she grabbed it with her right hands and stroked it some more while she cupped Leo's balls with her left hands, rubbing them. Once she thought she was ready again Lilly took him back into her mouth and pushed Leo into her throat, she felt the cock start to go down and it tightened her airway up really nicely and she started to choke so she pulled back so she could breathe but then went right back to work shoving him even farther. Lilly continued this until she had successfully taken him completely, her nose resting against his stomach and his cock fully in her throat, she started to choke but held herself there and started to suck on him trying to take him farther and make him cum. It worked. Leo groaned as he released a large couple of loads down Lilly's throat and the black-headed girl swallowed it all, not one drop missed, she liked his taste it was like a cherry cheesecake sort of flavor.

She pulled back one he had finished and his cock now rapidly growing soft fell out of mouth a trail of saliva following, Lilly licked her lips and smirked at Leo was had a stupid grin on his face as he looked at the sexy girl who had just sucked his cock dry.

Lilly wasn't done though and she tried to make Leo hard again, she grabbed it and stroked it some more while she groped his balls and whispered dirty things, it took a while but finally Leo's cock had risen to its full extent once again.

Lilly smiled as she position herself so she was straddling Leo and his cock was slid up in the front of her pussy just laying there and then Lilly started to roll her hips grinding against his erect penis making herself even more wet than she already was.

Once she started to moan she realized it was time to fuck, she grabbed Leo's cock and positioned his tip at her pussy entrance and then quickly dropped back down onto his hips, taking him in fully with one thrust. She felt him buried inside her t the hilt, throbbing and rubbing against her walls.

Lilly leaned back one hand supporting her and the other caressing one of her tits, Leo's hands were also on her waist making sure she didn't all and Lilly began to roll her hips, making Leo's cock pull out and push into her pussy. Lilly kept at it slow for a bit wanting to enjoy this, as she had gone for about two months without a good fucking and Leo was definitely better than she thought. Lilly then sped up and Leo started to meet her thrusts with his own and the pleasure started to build up and she felt herself begin to enter the "fuck zone" a place where only amazing pleasure exists and lasts until you cum.

She sat up straight, both hands on Leo's chest and she was bouncing up and down hard and fast now each time he filled her up fully making her scream and moan his name.

"Oh Leo! Yes, fuck yes Leo! You're so big, your cock is filling me up so good!" She screamed.

Leo simply grinned and groaned as he picked up the pace as well, his climax just around the corner.

Lilly's fingernails scraped against Leo's chest leaving small white lines as she felt her pussy tighten and then she felt it hit her like a ton of bricks, this was such an intense orgasm that she whited out.

She gave a shrill scream, "Oh fuck! Sweet Aphrodite's pussy!"

Lilly's juices poured out onto Leo's cock and that was all it took for him as well and he pulled her close shoving himself in as far as he could go as he felt himself also spurt his cum into her pussy, the warm fluid making Lilly moan as she came down from her orgasm.

"Dammit Leo you're amazing. How come we never did this sooner?" Lilly asked him laughing.

"Well if you want we can do this a lot more often." Leo said winking at her.

Lilly grinned, "How about now hot stuff?"

"No problem with me." Leo said.

Lilly got onto her hands and knees acing away rom Leo and shook her ass in his face and Leo subconsciously grabbed it with both hands and caressed it and even gave it a slap once which made Lilly give out a squeal.

Leo grinned, "You like that?"

"Mmm hm." She moaned.

Leo smacked her ass two more times each one rewarded him with a cute squeal and another shake o Lilly's ass. Finally after a few more Leo got down to business. He got on his hands and knees and positioned his cock at Lilly's entrance and slowly pushed in feeling himself becoming enveloped by her pussy.

Lilly sighed with pleasure, getting it from behind was the best. She felt Leo push all the way in and when she felt him pull backs he got herself ready and then just as he started to push back in she pushed back herself meeting his slow thrust letting him know that he should speed up. Leo was smart and he got the message and grabbed her ass with both hands and then proceeded to thrust in really fast, the sounds of their flesh slapping together echoed in the room.

"Fuck me Leo! Take my pussy with your big cock." Lilly screeched.

"Oh gods, you're so tight Lilly." Leo moaned.

Lilly continued to meet his thrusts and slowly but surely her orgasm made its way up to her front door. It was knocking but Lilly didn't want this sex to end, it was probably some of the best she'd ever had, the saying was true, the size doesn't matter it's how you use it.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum now Leo!" Lilly told him.

Leo nodded, "Me too. Where?"

Lilly was in heaven, her tongue was hanging form her mouth and her eyes were rolled into the back, "Pussy. In…my…pussy. Cum in my fucking pussy!" Lilly screamed as her pussy clenched shut and her juices exploded from her pussy, spurting onto Leo's belly and fell onto the bed.

Leo grunted as he felt his own release trigger and dumped his load into Lilly's pussy, our huge spurts, he managed to fill her up so much that his cum spilled out of her pussy and back onto his own cock.

Leo pulled out and Lilly slumped forward onto her belly and Leo lay on top of her, stroking her hair.

"This isn't going to become a relationship is it?" He asked Lilly.

Lilly shook her head, "Sorry Leo, this was pure sex. But maybe on day."

Leo laughed, "That's likely. But if you ever want…I'd fuck you anytime anywhere."

Lilly giggled, "You got it babe."

"We should head back to the campfire." Leo said after a few minutes.

Lilly sighed, "Ok. Lend me a shirt would you, mine is soaked."

Leo tossed her a dark grey shirt and even though people called Leo small Lilly was still a pretty small sized woman and the shirt reached luscious hips.

"Hmm, I wouldn't have to wear pants. But I think I should." She said.

Leo laughed, "Yeah. Going around in just a shirt and a pink thong is just begging to get fucked."

Lilly grinned, "But that's what I want."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Just hurry up and get dressed we have to go."

Lilly laughed and put on her jeans and as the bed rose Lilly realized this summer could be way more fun than she thought.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Sorry my dear readers. Will NOT be able to finish that new chapter before Tuesday, can't do it. I need more time because I want to write a really good chapter. It's intense with fighting, NO SEX but a shit ton of awesomeness! So instead I decided to write this, a beginning chapter for a new lemon series called…pause for effect…NEW GIRL. It's about Lilly, who was mentioned in "Love at Its Finest "and starred in "Anniversary", this is all about her sleeping around at Camp Half-Blood and I think the title is appropriate sine she is a "new girl" at the camp. But damn is she a babe. I have some characters planned out but I could use suggestions please. No dead people, that includes Luke (shame), and Ethan (he was a cool character). Lesbian action is most certainly allowed and NO, no gay porn. Sorry I don't swing that way and it is fucking awkward to write gay porn stories. My bad. But yeah, I hope I get tons of suggestions, maybe hold a poll or something. Someone should R&R or PM me on how to do that by the way.

_Zeref: _You never shut up do you? You just never stop talking, I'm going to do this, I'm going to do that. For Zeus's Sake boy, take it slow.

**Zeref's Disiple: **Dude. Shut up. I can be who I want to be. Michael Jackson was!

_Zeref: _Are you implying you want ot be a half black half white pop star singer accused to molesting young children, which included boys by the way.

**Zeref's Disciple: **I am not! I was just saying Michael Jackson lived the life he wanted.

_Zeref: _I refuse to be the master of a pedophile.

**Zeref's Disciple: **I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE! Anyways, please R&R, have a nice day and peace out.

_Zeref: Pedophilia…._

**Zeref's Disciple: **I hate you. I just hate you.


	2. Lilly's List

**Lilly's New List**

It was time to spice this shit up. That was what was running through the mind of Lilly Belle as she sat alone on the shore of the lake at Camp Half Blood. She was bored of the life here so far, sure she'd fucked Leo but that was almost a week ago. She needed some body that was crazy, and willing to do something completely crazy for money.

Lilly wandered pondering who would fit that personality, of course the Stoll brothers were obvious but it'd be wrong to have sex with them considering they were also children of Hermes. Lilly sighed and made a turn to walk between two cabins and what she saw there blew her mind. There was Katie Gardner on her knees sucking off one Travis Stoll, the boy's hands were on her head and he was thrusting into her throat. Katie was joking yet she persisted and Lilly opened her mouth in surprise when Travis pulled out his cock and unleashed his load over Katie's face. He was big, maybe eight inches. Katie wiped her face clean with her fingers and licked them clean.

"Tastes good as usual Travis." She said.

Travis laughed, "Yeah? Well I'm not done. On all fours."

Katie did as she was told and got onto her hands and knees and thrust her ass up at Travis. Lilly watched in fascination as Travis shoved his dick inside Katie's pussy.

Subconsciously Lilly slipped her jeans down and started to rub her own pussy as she watched the two fuck.

"Oh fuck Travis! Slam into me!" Lilly heard Katie moan.

Travis was sweating and panting hard, "Holy Hades you're tight Katie. Oh gods."

Lilly tore off her white thing and started to finger herself violently desperately wanting to cum, this was all too good to be true!

"Mm, that's it Travis. Right there! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Katie screamed.

Lilly saw the brunette's juices squirt out onto Travis's cock and she was also granted the sight of seeing Travis close his eyes and pull out of Katie and spray his load all over the girl's backside.

Apparently they'd done this before because next thing she knew Travis had grabbed a towel lying on the ground and gave it to Katie to clean herself up. The two then put on their clothes and walked straight towards the nearly naked Lilly fingering herself. Lilly struggled to pull up her pants, but she was too late,

"Oh shit! Lilly what the fuck!" Travis shouted covering his eyes.

Katie screamed and hid behind Travis, "You didn't see that just now did you?"

Lilly blushed as she pulled up her pant, "Um, yeah I did. Sorry."

Travis groaned, "Fuck. Tell no one."

Lilly decided to take her chance, "It'll cost you."

Travis frowned, "How much?"

Lilly smirked, "Not money. You know."

"Lilly, that's disgusting we're half siblings!" Travis shouted.

"Not you. Katie." Lilly said.

Katie peeked out from behind Travis, "Me? You want me?"

Lilly nodded, "You're a babe. Have sex with me and I won't tell anyone."

Travis growled, "No. Not Katie, anything else just leave Katie alone Lilly."

Lilly laughed, "A little over protective. If you weren't the son of Hermes I'd already be fucking but since you are I have to take somebody else and Katie is pretty hot."

Katie sighed, "Fine. Where do you want to do it?"

Lilly smiled, "Tomorrow in Percy's cabin. Bring a guy friend, maybe two."

Katie frowned, "We can't go into Percy's cabin!"

Lilly waved her hand, "Why not? I've fucked him so it's no big deal. Let me do the talking."

Katie sighed, "Okay. See you tomorrow."

Katie walked passed and left Travis and Lilly alone.

"Lilly, you can't. Just leave her be ok?" He asked.

"Can't do that Travis. I haven't been fucked for almost two weeks and I really need this." Lilly responded.

Travis huffed, "Try…try Jason!"

Lilly shook her head, "He's dating Piper."

Travis grinned, "Didn't stop him from fucking Drew."

Lilly's eyes widened, "He did?"

"Yeah. Caught them in the boy's shower. Drew was riding him like a bronco, even came inside her. He'll do it with you, you're way hotter than Drew." Travis said.

Lilly tilted her head, "Ok. I'll give him a try. Any other guy's?"

Travis grabbed a piece of paper and started to writing down so many names Lilly started getting wet. Once he was done he handed her the paper.

"Leave Katie alone. Everyone else go for." He told her.

Lilly nodded, "Katie's off the hook. Have a good night Travis."

Once Travis was gone Lilly checked the list, it included Jason, Leo, Percy, Malcolm, Jake Mason, some Ares kid, a surprisingly large amount of Aphrodite boys and finally it said in neat handwriting; _ "try some of the gods. Trust me, they're good. Well the goddess's are for sure."_

Lilly was in high spirits the next morning, she'd looked over the list and there were a large amount of names and she like each and every one of them. She had decided she'd take two to bed with her this day and after about an hour of pondering she'd decided on Jason Grace and some Ares kid named Hector Linus.

Jason was a score no doubt, he was like a blonde version of Percy, just not as fun. The Hector kid was pretty okay looking too with short black hair and green eyes and a fit body.

Lilly spotted Jason sitting by the basketball courts talking with Piper, she walked over to them and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"…Fuck Drew in the showers!" Piper was whispering in earnest.

"I'm sorry Piper. She came at me in a vulnerable state! She was naked and covered in oil!" Jason tried to defend himself.

"No Jason! We're done, okay?" Piper said.

Jason gasped, "Give me another chance! One more please, I won't let you down."

Piper sighed, "Fine, one more chance. That's it!"

Jason smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry Pipes it'll be fine."

Piper pushed him away, "I still need some time alone. I'm going to my cabin."

Jason frowned, "Okay. See you later."

Piper got off and walked away and Lilly being the bisexual she was couldn't help but notice how fine that girl's ass was, the way it swung as Piper walked and how short those shorts were. Lilly shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to Jason who was still sitting on the bench.

"Trouble Jason?" Lilly asked.

Jason jumped and turned, "Oh just you Lilly. Yeah, Piper found out about my little 'meeting' with Drew last week. It was close though, we almost broke up."

Lilly nodded, "So do I have to cover myself in oil to get you to fuck me or will you just come with me now?"

Jason's eyes widened, "Where we going?"

Lilly was groaning as she felt her pussy being licked by Jason Grace. He was skilled with his tongue and it felt great as his tongue swirled inside of her rubbing against her walls.

"Fucking eat me Jason!" Lilly moaned.

They were currently in the woods by Zeus's fist and Lilly was crouching above Jason's face as he ate her and Lilly herself was jacking off Hector, her hand sliding expertly on his dick covered in her saliva and his pre cum.

"I'm close Jason baby!" Lilly screamed.

Jason picked up the pace and licked faster. This made Lilly jack off Hector faster and she felt his cock stiffen and knew she was going to get sprayed on.

"Oh Hera!" Lilly screamed as she released all over Jason's face.

At the same time, Hector, grunted and shot his load all over Lilly's face and naked tits. Lilly opened her mouth trying to get some in there and succeeded in getting a few spurts in and she swallowed greedily.

Hector collapsed onto one of the rocks and was breathing hard. Lilly sighed, Hector may have been nine inches but he was sure weak in bed, he barely managed to make her cum when she'd gotten fucked by him earlier. Jason on the other hand, though smaller than Percy, his eight and a half inches had made her cum three times.

As Hector rested Lilly once again position her pussy above Jason's dick and sat down hard taking him in fully and then began to bounce up and down on his cock wanting another orgasm.

Jason met her thrusts hard increasing Lilly's pleasure as she felt his hips smash into hers and the sound of them slapping together was pure music. Lilly increased her pace rubbing her tits with her hands to increase the pleasure wanting to cum so bad.

"Fuck me Jason! Fill me up!" Lilly screamed.

Jason was groaning, "Gods Lilly, you're so tight!"

Lilly rolled her hips faster and she felt the familiar feeling of Jason cumming inside of her, she felt his warm seed spill into her pussy but she didn't stop. Lilly kept bouncing wanting to cum herself and she felt Jason harden again within her which felt incredible and she felt the buzzing and awesome feeling of her pussy climaxing, Her pussy juice exploded out and spilled out onto Jason's cock and Lilly slumped forward her tits squished against Jason's chest and she was panting.

She lay there for a bit resting until she felt Jason starting to thrust again and she went sit up straight but just as she did so she was pushed back forwards and she felt a cock rub against her ass. Lilly turned to see Hector pushing his cock into Lilly's asshole, which felt painful yet amazing.

With Jason's cock in her pussy and Hector's in her ass both of her holes were filled right up and were tight as hell.

Jason was groaning, "Oh son of Apollo that's amazing! You got tighter!"

Hector was moaning too, "Dammit that's nice."

Lilly was screaming and clawing into Jason's chest form the amount of pleasure.

"Fuck me! Fuck me in the ass! Fuck me in the pussy! Fuck me everywhere!" She screamed.

Hector groaned and came inside Lilly's ass, it spilled into her and filled up so much that it spilled out as well. Hector pulled out and once again sat down panting. Lilly rolled her eyes and continued to fuck Jason.

"Mm Jason you're nice and big!" She moaned.

Jason grunted as he continued to plow into her. Lilly was in heaven, she'd climaxed maybe six times already and was more than ready for the seventh. With one hand she rubbed her pussy while Jason fucked it and with the other rubbed her tits making herself leave the world in pleasure. Her eyes had rolled back, her tongue lolled out and she was drooling from the intense sex.

"Oh gods. Cock. Sex. Cum. COCK!" Lilly screamed.

"Oh shit here it comes!" Jason grunted.

He pressed into Lilly triggering her orgasm and she exploded. Her juices squirted three feet splashing onto the grass and soaking Jason. Jason saw this and unleashed his own load with a low groan and his cum spilled, once again, into Lilly's pussy.

Lilly got off of Jason and leaned against a tree cupping her tits and panting.

"Holy shit Jason, You're good, almost as good as Percy was. Remind me to fuck both of you one day." Lilly said.

Jason laughed, "Good to know you think so highly of me."

Lilly smirked and slid on top of him again and kissed him slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

"Oh Jason baby. I think VERY highly of you."

Lilly said as she slid down his body until her head was level with Jason's cock. Lilly licked it from base to tip before slipping it into her mouth and taking it into her mouth. She felt him poke her throat and shoved forward quickly deep throating him and choking herself. She pulled back and spat onto his cock before deep throating him again. She repeated these steps several times deep throat, pull back, spit and then deep throat again. After a few minutes she cupped Jason's balls and started to bob up and down on his cock really fast, her tongue making circles around his shaft and her saliva running down his length. After a while of this Jason grabbed Lilly's head and shoved it down so she was deep throating him again and came into her throat.

Lilly swallowed it all not wanting to waste a bit and when he was done she pulled back and licked her lips.

"Delicious. Now, what next?" She asked Jason.

Jason grinned and grabbed her quickly and flung her over his knee. He smacked her ass a quick three times before Lilly had a chance to react.

"Oh Jason. Didn't know you were into that stuff." Lilly smirked.

Jason grinned and spanked Lilly some more. Each slap left a red mark and made llly squeal in pleasure. She kept asking for more and more from her "stud" and that he should "fuck his little cock sleeve until she drops" and that "his cum bucket wanted his baby batter".

Jason threw her to the ground hard and she was lying on her belly and Jason jumped on her and without warning shoved his cock into her pussy again and began to violently thrust into her.

Jason had his hands on either side of Lilly's head and his knees on either side of her hips and he was pumping into her as hard as he could and very fast. Lilly was screaming into the dirt of the ground from the pleasure, this guy could go on for hours.

Lilly came almost three times from the intense fucking before Jason finally lost control. He grunted and spanked her ass once more before pulling out and spraying his load all over Lilly's back. The warm liquid was unexpected and made Lilly jump but then she sighed from the steady stream of cum splashing onto her back.

Once Jason was done he grabbed a towel and tossed it to Lilly who cleaned up most of the semen from her back and once she saw it on the towel she impulsively (that's the ADHD) licked some up. Jason raised an eyebrow and Lilly wiggled her eyebrows at him.

They turned to see Hector passed out on the rocks stark naked. Lilly groaned and slapped him on the face.

"Get up! We're leaving." She told him.

Hector sluggishly got to his feet and put on his clothes. Lilly did the same and tossed on Jason's shirt instead of hers and winked at him. Jason shrugged and put on just his hoodie and then his gym shorts.

Lilly walked back to camp next to Jason, whose hand was rubbing her ass.

Lilly was waiting for a particular someone at about twelve the next day by the lava wall. Once she spotted them Lilly ran over to her.

"Hey Piper! Can I talk to you in private for a second?" She asked.

Piper nodded, "Sure. Come on let's got behind there."

They walked behind the Nemesis cabin and once she was sure they weren't being seen Lilly turned to face Piper.

"So what do you want to talk-" Piper was cut off as Lilly slammed her against the cabin wall and kissed the Cherokee girl full on the mouth.

Piper pushed her away, "What the hell!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Go with it babe."

Lilly shoved Piper into the wall again and slipped her hands inside Piper's shirt and began to rub the girl's surprisingly uncovered tits while she played with the other girl's tongue.

Piper stopped fighting and wet with the flow and shoved her hands inside Lilly's pants and rubbed the black haired girl's ass.

"Mm." Piper pulled back, "Why are we making out?"

Lilly smirked, "Because after fucking Jason I realized his girlfriend must be able to take a shit ton of pleasure and now I want to fuck you."

Piper's eyes widened, "You had sex with Jason!"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah. Yesterday for about four hours."

Piper shrieked, "After he promised me! I…I can't believe him!"

Lilly shrugged, "Get back at him."

"How?"

"Fuck me." Lilly said.

Piper looked at Lilly and Lilly noticed her giving Lilly a once over, checking out Lilly's curves, tits and ass.

"Ok." Piper said.

Lilly tore off Piper's clothes and got onto her knees. Piper spread her legs and Lilly kissed the girl's inner thighs causing Piper to moan at the teasing. Slowly Lilly reached her destination and slipped her tongue inside of Piper and swirled her tongue around, her hands clutching her ass.

Piper was breathing hard, her chest heaving and she was bucking into Lilly's tongue.

"Oh fuck Lilly. That feels good!" She moaned.

Lilly quickened her pace, her tongue flickering in and out and licking Piper's folds. It wasn't long before Piper stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle her scream as she came all over Lilly's face.

Lilly licked herself clean and stood up and kissed Piper letting her get a taste as well. Their tongues slid against each other, saliva mixing. Lilly's grabbed Piper and lowered her to the ground and laid her on her back, never once breaking the kiss. Once they were on the ground Lilly slid up Piper's body so her pussy was right above Piper's and then she lowered herself so they touched. Piper shuddered and Lilly moaned at the shared feeling. Lilly then slid down Piper's body, her pussy sliding against Piper's, then she slid upwards and she contend that so that their pussies rubbed against one another.

The two rubbed their pussies together like that for a long while before long though Piper finally took the lead and pulled back. She got on her side and lifted on leg so she was scissoring Lilly and then began to roll her hips so her pussy was smashing and sliding against Lilly's. This new position increased the pleasure immensely and soon both girls were groaning as their snatches were pressed against each other. And soon they were both climaxing and spraying their juices on one another.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Lilly whispered.

Piper didn't even try to be quiet, "Oh fuck yeah!"

Piper stood up, her lower belly slick with Lilly's juice and Lilly's with hers. Piper grabbed hold of Lilly's tits and squeezed hard and then she kissed the girl shoving her tongue inside of her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes before Piper gave Lilly's ass a hard sap and the sound rang and Lilly squealed in excitement.

Piper pushed Lilly away and started to put on her pants, "Thanks Lilly. Let's do that again sometime."

Lilly smiled as she put on her shirt, "Deal babe."

Once the girls were full clothed they walked in separate directions and both looked back to check the other girl's ass as she walked away.

Lilly smiled to herself as she head to archery, if things kept up like this then camp would be much more fun. The only question in her mind now though was, "_who's next?"_

_To be Continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **There, another one done. Now I have a bone to pick with you all my dear readers. I can't do this alone, PLEASE review and give me suggestions for other parings in this story to go with Lilly. Girl or guy is cool as I've shown Lilly is a pure slut and will fuck any gender.

_Zeref: _Even so I bet she wouldn't fuck you.

**Zeref's Disciple: **You're an ass you know that?

_Zeref: _I know.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Oh shut up. Anyways, please R&R and as always, peace out.


	3. Fuck Fest

**Fuck Fest**

**A Special Chapter For My Dear Readers Who've I Missed Over My Two-Week Trip**

\(-o-)/

\ |/

/\ JUMPING ASIAN!

Lilly was currently making out with one Piper McLean, their tongues sliding and slipping against one another and they were both moaning into the kiss. Piper's hands were underneath of Lilly's shirt toying with the girl's tits and Lilly in turn had her hands caressing Piper's ass. Off to the side rubbing her pussy was Annabeth Chase, her fingers pumping in and out making loud noises and she was also groaning.

Percy was out in New York with his step dad, Paul Blofis, shopping for Christmas for Annabeth. So the three girls, Lilly, Piper and Annabeth were making the best of his absence within his cabin.

Lilly grabbed piper's belt and expertly slipped it undone and then yanked down Piper's pants revealing a pair of white panties. Piper giggled as she felt Lilly's hands rubbing her ass and sliding against her pussy. Piper meanwhile had torn Lilly's shirt into a vest and pulled it off so she could she see what she was grabbing. Lilly was in a lacy black bra with purple flowers on the trim.

Piper grinned, "Cute."

Lilly smirked, "Thanks babe."

Lilly then hooked her thumbs in Piper's panties and slipped them down with one swoop to the girl's knees. Piper squealed in surprise as she felt the cold air hit her wet pussy.

Piper quickly regained herself and shoved her hands into Lilly's pants and ripped them off, panties included, so there stood Lilly wearing only a bra and Piper with only her shirt on. Annabeth was completely naked and she now had three fingers pumping her pussy and her other hand was playing with her right tit and she was groaning at the two hottest girls at camp making out and taking off each other's clothes.

Piper unclasped Lilly's bra and left the girl's naked breast open to the cold but they were not given the chance to enjoy it for long as Piper quickly covered them with her mouth and hands. Piper sucked, bit, licked, twisted and pinched to her hearts content. Lilly kept her hands on Piper's ass but they had stopped moving so that she could enjoy the pleasure she was getting fro her glorious tit teasing.

"Motorboat me!" Lilly moaned.

Piper nodded and shoved her face between Lilly's tits and the girl proceeded to shake her tits while piper licked and shoved her face into it enjoying the feeling that only made her wetter.

Annabeth stopped fingering herself once she saw an opening, she hated being left on the side, and she always liked being in the middle of things. She crawled over to between Piper's legs and promptly shoved her face into the girl's pussy and started shoving her tongue into Piper's pussy and swirling it around. So as not to leave Lilly out Annabeth used her right hand to start fingering Lilly's pussy so that she was eating out one girl and fingering the other.

Piper pulled her face out of Lilly's tits to let out a loud gasp and then a low moan as she felt a long and slim tongue shoved into her pussy and making her shake with pleasure, Lilly also moaned as she felt three fingers pumping in and out of her. Lilly kissed Piper full on the mouth and the two girls continued their make out session while Annabeth went to town on their pussies.

Annabeth puled back so she could blow on Piper's pussy then slap it with her free hand causing the girl to squeal and buckle. Then Annabeth slipped her fingers free of Lilly's pussy but quickly filled it again with her tongue. Annabeth pushed Piper back onto her ass and then pulled Lilly to the ground so she was lying on top of black haired girl. Annabeth kissed Lilly and slid her tongue into her mouth and with her other hand started to finger her. Piper was a little upset about being thrown aside so she kneeled behind Annabeth and rubbed the girl's sexy ass with one open hand, then pulled it back and brought it back with a loud, smack. Piper spanked Annabeth a few more times causing Annabeth to groan. Lilly grabbed ahold of Annabeth's tits and started to massage them and also began to grind into Annabeth's fingers.

Piper continued to smack Annabeth's butt leaving red marks as she brutally punished the girl.

Annabeth pulled back from her and Lilly's kiss to say, "Mmm, fucking spank me Piper. I've been naughty. Punish me, make me your bitch!"

Piper smacked harder, Lilly grinded faster and Annabeth could no longer control herself and she climaxed hard. Hard. Her juices practically exploded from her pussy and squirted over Lilly's body. Annabeth rolled over onto her back panting from her huge orgasm. Piper grinned triumphantly and pressed her pussy against Lilly's and the two began to rub their pussies together.

As the two girls fucked each other Annabeth noticed movement just under the door and then heard a slight scuffle as if someone had been in one position for too long and shifted. Annabeth silently mad her way to the door, butt naked. Quick as a flash Annabeth opened the door and pulled the person in and they hit the floor with a loud, _ouch!_

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, "What the Hades are you doing here?"

"I came back early from shopping, I tried to text you but you didn't pick up your phone. Now I see why." Percy explained.

Lilly noticed Percy's entrance right away but didn't want to stop so she kissed Piper hard and continued to rub her pussy against the other girl's. Piper simply rolled with it and the two continued to let their cunts slide gracefully against each other, their bodies slick with sweat and their tits bouncing.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted brining Percy's attention back to her.

Percy started to speak but then noticed she was naked. He noticed how, that since she was flustered, her tits were bouncing with each breath, she was slick with sweat and her pussy was gleaming because of her orgasm.

"Stop staring you idiot!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy ducked away from her swing, "Sorry! It's just I can't help it!"

"Come one Annabeth, " Lilly had pulled from her kiss and started to speak as Piper continued to grind, "The guy is-oh shit harder Piper baby! The guy is really excited; I mean how many guys get to enter their cabin-oh fuck-and find three hot naked girls fucking? I'm gonna cum!"

Piper pressed hard against Lilly and also came and the girls' juices mixed and slid down Lilly's hips and onto the floor of the cabin.

Percy's pants suddenly felt very, very tight. Annabeth noticed his little "tent" and decided she agreed with Lilly.

Annabeth dropped to her knees and grabbed Percy pants and practically tore them off revealing his hard cock.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but instead it gave out a surprised moan as he felt Annabeth's mouth on his dick, kissing and licking it as she slowly made her way from the base to the tip. Once there she licked it like an ice cream cone and then slid her mouth over top of it and took him into her mouth.

Percy groaned as Annabeth took his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, she'd gotten very good at this and it was not long before she had him inside of her throat completely. Annabeth started to suck; making loud noises that made Percy's eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Annabeth." He moaned.

Annabeth smirked and sucked harder before starting to bob her head up and down his member, giving Percy a hard blowjob.

Meanwhile Piper had fallen asleep and Lilly was grinding her pussy against Piper's leg not even caring that she was asleep. Lilly kept her eyes focused on Annabeth and Percy as she felt her pussy tingling with orgasmic pleasure.

Percy groaned loudly and forcefully grabbed onto Annabeth's head and shoved her down so she took him fully and unleashed his load down her throat. Annabeth pulled back leaving a trail of drool in her wake and grinned up at her boyfriend's stupid expression.

Annabeth stood up and towered over the sitting Percy who thought Annabeth looked a tad bit intimidating. Then Annabeth grabbed his shoulders and slowly sat on his lap, taking his cock into her pussy fully. Once Annabeth got comfortable she started to bounce up and down in Percy's lap, letting Percy's cock slide in and out at a very fast pace. Percy grabbed Annabeth's back as she rode him and he simply let her do what she needed to do, it was always better that way, Annabeth was an animal in bed.

Lilly continued to grind against Piper's leg and she could feel her orgasm approach once again and she grit her teeth and let out a quiet hiss as her juices flowed out over Piper's leg. Lilly slid off and rested her head against Piper's tits and continued to watch Annabeth and Percy fuck.

Whilst Lilly was cumming Percy flipped himself and Annabeth over so that he was now hovering over top of her and was fucking her missionary style. Annabeth was moaning as she felt Percy fill her up over and over again.

"Ooh Percy! Fuck you're so big!" Annabeth groaned.

Percy was panting from effort, "Yeah? Well, you're tightness really helps you know!"

Annabeth giggled, "Good to know."

Percy continued to plow into Annabeth for quite some time before he felt his cock stiffen and knew he was about to explode. At the same time Annabeth felt the familiar rush and the clenching of her walls.

"Oh shit!" Percy yelled.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy groaned as he shot his load deep into Annabeth's pussy, he loved cumming inside her. Annabeth, herself, screamed as she unleashed her juices all over Percy's cock.

Percy rolled off of Annabeth and lied on the ground looking at the ceiling of his cabin with a wistful look on his face. Annabeth snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his chest. Lilly watched them silently before getting up and slipping on her clothes. She shook Piper awake and together the two snuck out of the cabin to leave Annabeth and Percy alone.

Once outside Lilly grabbed Piper's throat and slammed her against the cabin wall and kissed her fiercely. Piper's tongue slipped inside Lilly's mouth and saliva was traded aggressively.

When Lilly pulled away from the kiss Piper kept biting her lip stretching it out as Lilly pulled it away. After she was free Lilly began kissing Piper's neck, sucking on a particular spot that made Piper melt into her and moan loudly.

Once Lilly had left a large purple mark on Piper she kissed the Cherokee babe again and then kissed Piper's collarbone. After leaving another mark Lilly licked Piper's neck form collarbone to chin making Piper shudder from excitement.

As Lilly assaulted Piper's neck and face Piper's hands had found their way to Lilly's fine ass, they were squeezing and rubbing Lilly's cheeks. Every once in a while Piper would give them a hard smack making Lilly jump a little and squeal.

Lilly let her own hand drift downwards into Piper's pants, it found the girl's covered pussy and began to rub it hard making Piper moan. Lilly continued like that for a while, an aggressive make out while fingering. Piper could do nothing but moan and groan she was completely overwhelmed by Lilly.

Lilly smirked at Piper as she unbuttoned her jeans and then slid them down to Piper's knees. Lilly got down onto her knees and then also slid down Piper's panties, the cold air hit Piper's pussy and made her shudder.

Lilly got really close to Piper's lips and gently blew on her pussy, which made Piper moan. Next Lilly kissed just above Pipers pussy, then her inner thighs whilst caressing her ass.

Piper moaned out, "Oh Lilly. Yess. Please don't stop. I want your tongue in me!"

Lilly smirked again as she heard Piper beg so she decided to give the girl what she wanted. Lilly dove right into the delicious pussy before her, her tongue swishing around inside, rubbing against Piper's walls and at the same time she sucked hard making slurping noises.

Piper couldn't breathe properly, she had no idea how Lilly could eat pussy so good. Her hands found their way to Lilly's head and pushed the other girl's head deeper into her pussy allowing Lilly tog o even deeper with her tongue. Piper was now pressed against the cabin wall for support, as she knew if the wall weren't there she would have already fallen to the ground.

"Oh fucking gods! Holy Hera! Sweet Zeus! Fucking YES!" Piper spouted out as Lilly continued to lick her pussy.

Lilly giggled sending vibrations into Piper's pussy making her moan even harder. Piper's hold on Lilly's head tightened, and so did her walls. Lilly felt them clamp onto her tongue and she waited for the flush of pussy juice. It hit hard and covered Lilly's face, the cum covered her eyes and caked her face, some even dribbled down her chin and dripped onto her tits.

Once Piper was finished Lilly stood up and kissed Piper again letting the girl taste herself on Lilly's tongue. Once they had sucked Lilly's tongue clean Piper began to lap at the cum sitting on Lilly's face like an animal. She held Lilly's head I her hands and licked and slicked until Lilly sparkled.

"Fuck. I taste good." Piper giggled.

Lilly smiled, "You have no idea babe."

Piper grinned, "Thanks for that but now it's your turn."

Lilly nodded and flopped to the ground and let Piper slip off her own jeans then let her take off her thing slowly with her teeth which only made Lilly wetter than she already was.

Once stripped of her lower half of clothes Piper kissed Lilly, tongues sliding and slipping, while they did that though Piper also let her hand trail down Lilly's stomach until they reached Lilly's womanhood and the choppy haired girl immediately shoved in three fingers. Lilly tried to scream but Piper covered her mouth with her own and kissed her swallowing the screams Lilly gave out as Piper did magic with her fingers. Lilly was thrashing and screaming from the waves of immense pleasure passing through her body. It took only minutes for Lilly to climax once again that night.

Piper pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, slowly and sensually, as she stared into Lilly's eyes with a sexy smirk.

"Holy Zeus…where did you learn to do shit like that Piper?" Lilly asked.

"A master never reveals her secrets." Piper responded.

Lilly sighed, "Well, as long as I can continued to expect this from you I'm fine not knowing."

Lilly got to her feet and started to pull back on her pants when suddenly they heard a noise from around the corner. Lilly raised her finger to her lips at Piper telling her to be quiet. Piper nodded and slipped her jeans on as fast and quiet as she possibly could.

Lilly made her way to the corner and then listened, at firs there was nothing, then there came a sound. _Fap fap fap fap._

"_You've got to be kidding me!" Lilly thought._

Lilly flashed around the corner and grabbed the shirt of one Jason Grace. Piper yelped as he was thrown at her feet with his pants around his ankles.

"Jason!" Piper yelled.

"Yeah, Jason! What are you doing here? First Percy barges in and now you!" Lilly shouted.

Jason flinched, "Sheesh, keep it down would you?'

Lilly clenched her fists, "Explain buster or you're going to wish you'd never have been caught."

Jason nodded, "Okay, okay! I was walking back to my cabin after a late night shower when I heard some scuffling and groaning. I came thinking there was a fight going on but then I found Piper getting eaten out by you, Lilly. So at first I was going to leave but then I thought I haven't had anything in a while so I just…entertained myself."

"You mean masturbated to your girlfriend cheating on you with a camp slut." Piper said.

Lilly frowned, "Camp slut?"

Piper shrugged, "Face it Lilly. You're a sexy slut, but a slut."

Lilly sighed, "I guess. But we still have to deal with this guy."

Lilly pointed to Jason who was struggling to pull up his pants like a freaking moron.

Piper grinned, "I know he barged in but at the same time. I really want some."

Lilly grinned back at her, "My thoughts exactly Piper baby."

Piper sat down on her knees in front of Jason and grabbed his hands to prevent him from pulling up his pants. She grabbed his softening cock with one of her hands while the other caressed his balls trying to get him hard again. Jason groaned as he felt how good it felt to have someone as hot as Piper jack you off.

Piper's hands slid down the now hard and glistening cock of the son of Zeus. Piper was very concentrated; her tongue was poking out the side of her mouth like it usually did when Piper really wanted to get something right.

"Okay Piper dear, I think he's ready." Lilly told Piper.

Piper nodded and lowered her head and took Jason inside of her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat as she bobbed her head, sucking him off. Lilly sat down next to Piper and held her hair back, kissing her neck as well leaving more marks.

Jason was moaning as he felt the warm, moistness of Piper's mouth around his cock.

Once she saw Jason practically melt into Piper's mouth Lilly smirked and grabbed Piper's head forcefully and aggressively started to shove her head down making Piper deep throat Jason. Piper was caught off guard and choked hard into Jason's cock, she felt it being forced down her throat and tried to pull back but Lilly held her head down all the way for a full two minutes. Once Lilly let go Piper pulled back coughing.

"What the fuck Lilly!" She hissed.

Lilly smirked and kissed Piper, "Jason looked like he needed a deep throat, sorry babe."

Piper frowned, "Just tell me when you do that next time."

"Sure. Promise." Lilly said.

Piper turned back to Jason and began sucking his cock again, deep throating him on her own this time though she could once again feel Lilly's hands on her head brushing back her hair.

"Oh crap Pipes!" Jason moaned.

Piper increased her speed and started to suck loudly as she bobbed her head, every once in a while deep throating for maybe ten seconds, enough for her to choke then she'd pull back and bob her head again.

"Cumming!"

That was all the warning Piper got from Jason as he shot his load. Piper tried to pull back but once again Lilly held her head down forcing Piper to swallow Jason's huge load.

Once he was done Piper pulled back, some of Jason's cum spilling form her mouth and trailing down her throat.

"Shit! That was huge Jason." Piper said wiping her lips.

Jason had a stupid look on his face, "Yeah…"

Lilly pushed Piper out of the way, "My turn now."

Lilly bent down to lick Jason's still rock hard cock, once it was clean again she began her own head bobbing, taking him deeper even than Piper could on her own. Once she felt that he had had enough Lilly pulled back with a loud "pop!" and a trail of drool following.

Now that his cock was lubed up Lilly wrapped her tits around him and started to move them up and down quickly. Lilly spat down onto his cock to allow more movement. Lilly had hair in her eyes and tried desperately to shake it away but to no avail, she was about to stop and brush it away when she felt hands touching her neck and brushing it away.

"Thanks Piper baby." Lilly said.

"I'm not Piper."

Lilly turned to see the smiling face of Annabeth as she brushed Lilly's hair out of her eyes. Behind her was Percy fucking Piper hard in the pussy missionary style.

"Oh. Didn't hear you two come out." Lilly said.

"We sneaked." Annabeth said winking at Lilly.

Lilly turned back to Jason's cock, which was now throbbing, Jason himself was moaning like a mad man.

"Like my titties Jason baby. Like how they feel on your big cock." Lilly said in a husky voice.

"Oh fuck yeah!" He moaned, "I think I'm going to cum!"

"Spray it all over me babe! Make me dirty!" Lilly hissed sexily.

Jason unleashed his load, another huge one, right in Lilly's face. His cum covered her eyes, which she closed just in time, and then the rest of her face, some got in her mouth making a pool in her throat while a bunch landed on her its and chest.

Lilly pulled back with her mouth wide open, cum spilling out.

"Hold still Lilly. I've got to take a picture of this." Annabeth quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of Lilly naked with a mouth full of cum and body covered in it, yet smiling like crazy.

Once the picture was saved Annabeth attacked Lilly, running her tongue along the girl's face, licking up as much cum as she could. Annabeth even shoved her tongue inside Lilly's open mouth to lick up cum like a cat would drink milk from a bowl. Once her mouth was good Lilly grabbed the back of Annabeth's head pulling her tongue in deeper, their tongues wrapped around one another and saliva everywhere.

Lilly pulled her close so hard they fell over so that Annabeth was lying on top of her naked and they started to grind into each other, rubbing their pussies together. Annabeth's hands were running up and down Lilly's body, taking a special interest in her cum covered tits. Lilly's hands found their way to Annabeth's ass where they squeezed the tight cheeks hard and smacking each one at least three times.

Jason was stroking his cock as he watched the hot lesbian spectacle before him, enjoying every moment.

A little ways off to the side Piper had her face being shoved into the ground as Percy fucked her doggy style in the ass. Her backside had two red handprints on it form the hard spanking they'd been given by Percy.

"Mmm, fuck me Percy! I'm so wet!" Piper slurred out into the ground.

"Oh I will Piper. I will. Fuck you're tight!" Percy groaned.

Piper giggled, "Perks of being a daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy didn't respond with words, instead he responded with more spanking and fucking her harder and faster. Piper had to shove her face into the soft grass to keep her screams concealed and not wake anyone in the camp. Getting fucked in the open was hot but dangerous too, anyone could see all five of them fucking like jackrabbits.

Piper felt a familiar feeling come upon her again and she decided she didn't care and let out a loud, shrill scream of sexual pleasure as she came, unleashing her juices all over Percy's huge cock. Percy groaned as he also came deep into Piper's pussy filling her up to the brim.

Piper collapsed and lay in the grass watching as two girls fucked in just three feet to her right. Percy pulled out of Piper and walked over to where Annabeth was scissoring Lilly, both girls groaning as their pussies slid against one another. Percy picked Annabeth up causing her to shout in disapproval but quieted down when she realized Percy was placing her so she was on her hands and knees above Lilly. Once he had let go Annabeth dropped onto her belly so her pussy was once again touching Lilly's and resumed her tribbing. Percy got onto his knees behind them and shoved his cock into Annabeth's pussy and began thrusting into her causing her to get fucked and trib Lilly at the same time. Percy thrusted into her for only three minutes before he pulled out, Annabeth gave out a whimper as he pushed into Lilly's pussy. Lilly squealed as she felt his huge member slip into her and Percy began thrusting, it was only four minutes with Lilly before Percy returned back to Annabeth's pussy. He continued this routine, fuck Annabeth, fuck Lilly, fuck Annabeth, fuck Lilly, fuck Annabeth, and fuck Lilly.

Percy continued like that for almost a half hour before he felt his orgasm approaching, Annabeth had already came twice whilst Lilly had three times.

"Here it comes girls! Who wants it?" He said.

"Me!"

"Me!"

Annabeth and Lilly shouted simultaneously.

Percy grinned and pulled out of Annabeth's pussy and then unleashed his load in between their pussies. His cum sprayed out getting all over Annabeth's ass, the warm liquid flowing down her backside while it also covered Lilly's pussy and belly.

Lilly sighed as she felt his cum on her, Annabeth moaned as she felt the warm liquid on her ass. Percy stepped back and grabbed his own phone to take a picture of what he had created, two girls with their pussies smashed together and cum covering their bodies.

Once the picture was done he picked up Annabeth and carried her bridal style to his cabin door.

"Sorry Lilly, Piper, Jason but we should head to bed. Night." Percy said.

The last Piper, Lilly and Jason saw of them that night was Annabeth's cum covered body being taken inside with her waving bye.

Lilly got to her feet and picked up her clothes, "Yeah I think we should all go to bed. It's already three in the morning."

Piper jumped to her feet and tongued Lilly's mouth one last time.

"Ok. Keep my clothes Lilly consider it a souvenir, I made sure to wear the black thong tonight." Piper said.

Lilly smirked and picked up Piper's clothes as well and watched the girl walk back to her cabin stark naked and ass swaying.

"I can't believe that just happened." Jason said standing next to Lilly.

"I can." Lilly said.

Lilly kissed Jason's cheek then pushed him towards his cabin, "Bedtime mister. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." He said walking back to his cabin pulling up his pants.

Lilly giggled and then headed back towards the Hermes cabin. Just as she was about to open the door a voice stopped her.

"That was a…interesting show."

Lilly turned to see three people, one had blonde hair and was wearing ray bands, the one next to him was a beautiful woman wearing a shirt skirt that showed half her ass and a shirt that showed a shit ton of cleavage, and the third was a pretty woman with blonde hair and startling gray eyes.

"Lord Apollo? Lady Aphrodite? Athena?" Lilly guessed.

"Correct dear. We saw what happened, in fact we've seen all you're playing around." Apollo said to her.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I don't know about these two but I want in. You're fuck fests look fun." Aphrodite said, shaking her tits at Lilly.

Apollo grinned, "I want in too. Not all the time, but once in a while. I also want some one on one action."

Athena sighed, "Well I don't want in. I came to tell you to stay away from Annabeth. As much as I don't like him she's Percy's and not for anyone else. Those two love each other way too much and having them fall under your influence is wrong. Keep doing what you're dong but leave my daughter, and Percy, out of it. Got it?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes ma'am. I will."

"Good." With that Athena disappeared with a flash of smoke.

"Well now that she's gone. You understand right Lilly dear, I want in. Piper, you, Jason, Leo, me, Apollo, those Stoll brothers I want a part of this too." Aphrodite said.

"Bring in the Katie girl form the Demeter cabin, she's a catch. Also Thalia, I want her in on this action. Anyone else is up to you. But those people have to involved, got it?" Apollo said.

Lilly nodded dumbly, "Um. Sure, sure."

"Good, see ay around bab," Apollo then poofed out of existence.

Aphrodite moved so close to Lilly their tits were pressed against each other. The goddesse's hands found their way to Lilly's tits and gave them a hard squeeze, then Aphrodite kissed Lilly. It was a small kiss, but it had an intense feeling and Lilly had to admit Aphrodite's tongue felt incredible.

"Expect me next time you try and fuck someone. I'll be looking forward to it, " Finally Aphrodite disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke that smelt of flowers.

Lilly was left standing on the cabin porch with her eyes wide, the taste of a goddess on her lips and a wet pussy.

"Crazy night."

To be continued….

**Zeref's Disciple: **I missed you guys! I'm back though with a new chapter for New Girl. I put a shit ton of sex in here just for you. I'm almost finished that new chapter for Unknown Feelings as well then I can tell you the one afterwards will most likely have a lemon in it. Maybe two. I missed writing and am enjoying writing once again. I hope you like the new chapter.

_Zeref: _It was bad. Period.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Hey, fuck you dude! It was awesome! Anyways please R&R and any girls please message me your kik names. Peace out.

P.S: That kik thing was a joke. Don't actually unless you really, really want to. Peace out. Again.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Greek Orgy

**Greek Orgy**

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK MY PUSSY!"

The voice of the goddess Aphrodite echoed throughout the cave of Rachel Elizabeth Dare at Camp Half-Blood. She was currently lying on a bed with Lilly Belle pounding into her with a nine inch black dildo. Rachel herself was making out with Leo Valdez while he fingered her off in a chair. The god Apollo was fucking Piper McLean doggy style on the ground at the foot of the bed. It was a full-blown Greek orgy.

"Thanks for letting us use your cave Rachel. It was-fuck, right there- really nice of you." Piper said.

"No problem. Fuck Leo, your fingers are amazing!" Rachel moaned.

Leo grinned, "Like that? There's more."

Rachel laughed, "Oh please baby. Use that big cock for mommy."

Leo pulled his fingers out of Rachel's pussy and they both got onto the carpeted floor, Rachel got onto her back and let Leo position his cock at her entrance missionary position.

"Stick it in me!" She shouted.

Leo plunged in hard filling Rachel up in one thrust making her scream. Leo continued to thrust in and out of her, Lilly was good but Rachel's pussy was fucking amazing, it was tight as hell. She'd only had sex once before with Nico, they had gotten drunk together. Nico was up for getting drunk anytime whilst Rachel needed a drink because her dad was being an ass as usual. They had gotten wasted and then Rachel started to kiss Nico who didn't try and stop her and one thing led to another until Nico had her on her hands and knees and was pounding into her.

Meanwhile Apollo who had an impressive nine-inch cock was fucking Piper and since he was a god the pleasure was even more intense. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth drooling and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and she was moaning uncontrollably.

"Take it, take my cock Piper! Take it in your sexy little pussy. You're so tight." Apollo groaned out to her.

"Mmm, oh Apollo! You're so big and good. Fuck me all day baby! I want your big, bad cock to break my slutty, little pussy. Make me your bitch!" Piper groaned back.

Lilly grinned from her spot on the bed fucking Aphrodite, "Seems like Piper's enjoying herself. What a slut."

Aphrodite moaned, "Stop focusing on my daughter and focus on me dammit. I still need to cum."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Okay. Okay."

Lilly grabbed Aphrodite's legs and placed them over her shoulders so she could go deeper with the dildo and started to slam even harder into the goddess, the sound of their skin slapping together was very loud, almost as loud as Aphrodite's screams.

"Oh shit! Lilly you're fucking incredible! Who knew Hermes could make something this incredible!" Aphrodite moaned.

Lilly giggled, "Ninety percent of this sexiness comes from my mom."

"I _have _to meet her." Aphrodite said.

Lilly continued to thrust into her leaning down to suck on Aphrodite's tits to increase the goddess's pleasure and make her cum faster. It worked quite well.

"OH FUCK ME!" Aphrodite screamed.

Aphrodite's pussy clenched onto the dildo strong and pulsed strongly as she released her juices, squirting out and hitting Lilly's stomach.

"Oh wow. You're a squirter?" Lilly asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah. But that was probably the biggest I've ever had." She responded.

"Nice. Now it's my turn." Lilly said.

Just to the side of the bed Piper Mclean was holding out very well for being fucked by a god with a nine inch cock, he was fucking her as hard as he could but she was still lasting longer than anyone else he had ever fucked.

"Holy shit Piper! How are you lasting so fucking long," He shouted.

Piper couldn't speak, she may be lasting long but the pleasure was insane, she tried to talk but only gurgles and moans came out, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and sweat dripped form her elegant body. She met Apollo's thrusts hard, pushing her sexy ass back to meet his cock as it shoved its way again and again into her tight pussy.

Finally Piper started to say words, "Apo-A-Apol-APOLLO! FUCKING FUCK! FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'm CUMMING!"

Apollo gave one hard final thrust into Piper and he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock and her juices spill out of her and cover hos cock and drip onto the carpet. At the same time though Apollo himself came and unleashed his seed deep into Piper's womb.

"Oh shit…" Apollo sighed as he felt his cock spurt out his cum.

Piper grinned and sighed, "It's so warm, it's flowing into me. Oh yes. I love it."

Just as Piper got to her feet a voice came from just outside the cave, Lilly immediately shoved Piper back to the ground and walked over to the curtain covering the entrance, completely naked, and flung it open.

They could hear a gasp and then, "Nice tits."

Lilly giggled, "Come on in everybody."

Lilly walked back in and was followed by a small group of four. In the lead was Thalia Grace, wearing a black bikini top and a black thong, behind her was Reyna fro Camp Jupiter dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, next was Katie Gardner and lastly was Hazel Levesque also from Camp Jupiter.

Lilly showed them Leo and Rachel fucking, Piper stark naked with her legs wide open and Apollo next to her with a now limp cock and the goddess Aphrodite strapping a dildo around her waist.

"This ladies, is our Greek orgy. The couple over there is Leo and Rachel, that's Piper and those are our gods Apollo and Aphrodite. And of course I'm Lilly. If you want o join us there are only two rules. One: you have to be naked. Two: you have to be fucking someone girl or guy." Lilly explained to them.

Thalia grinned, "Well what are we waiting for?"

She strolled up to Apollo and got on her knees and started to jack him off so he could get hard again. Her hand flew up and down the god's shaft and as a bit of pre cum came out Thalia looked him in the eye as she seductively licked it off of his tip with her tongue. Once he was fully hard again Thalia began to lick him from base to tip several time over and as she did that her hand would play with his large balls. Finally she decided to take him fully in her mouth sliding her tongue down his length as his cock went deeper into her mouth and throat, once she felt him as far down her as she could take him she pulled back and spread her legs wide and spread her pussy giving him a look that said he better fuck her pussy soon. Apollo obliged immediately and he plunged his cock into her pussy, filling her up good. The two began to meet one another's thrusts and have a good, hard fuck. Meanwhile Lilly decided to switch her attention to the sexy Reyna who was a little unwilling at first about the whole orgy and was unsure about being other women. But the moment she felt Lilly's tongue on hers and her hands caressing Lilly's ass she knew she was bisexual. The two started a hard make out, Reyna squeezed and stroked Lilly's ass while Lilly herself had her hands enclosed around Reyna's prominent B32 tits under the bra and rubbing the nipples. Reyna was grinding against Lilly's leg and really getting into the whole sex orgy party thing.

The only one not fucking at the moment was Hazel. Aphrodite had begun to use the strap-on on her own daughter, the goddess didn't care at the moment she was so horny. Piper was getting the dildo doggy style from her mom and loving every second of it, the feeling of the large dildo rubbing her walls. Apollo now had Thalia's legs over his shoulders and was expertly thrusting into her wet pussy, Thalia moaning uncontrollably and rubbing her tits. Leo was still fucking Rachel on the floor though he looked like he was close to cumming, and so was Rachel.

That was very true as at that very moment Leo pulled out and Rachel got onto her knees and began to suck Leo hard and fast bringing on the awaiting large load of cum. Leo grunted and grabbed ahold of Rachel's head and held it there and dumped his load into her mouth where Rachel tried (in vain) to swallow it all. Most spilled out and dripped down onto her tits and chin but she still managed to swallow a fair amount and when he had finished she licked her lips and chin clean.

Leo sighed, exhausted, and sank into a chair taking a moment to rest. Rachel though was still horny and wanted more loving and when she saw the cute Hazel standing at the entrance all alone she knew she'd found her new fuck buddy.

"Hey Hazel. It's me Rachel, remember?" Rachel said to her.

Hazel smiled, "Yeah. You're the one Nico talks about. Apparently you're a mazing in bed."

Rachel blushed, "He said that?"

"Oh yeah. Said you have the tightest pussy he's ever fucked. Plus you have nice tits," Hazel said.

Rachel grinned, "He said I have nice tits?"

Hazels hook her head, "No. I did."

Rachel grinned, "Well Hazel baby as you can see they're all dirty from Leo and I could really use some help cleaning them off. Would you?"

Hazel nodded quickly and shoved her face in between Rachel's tits sucking and licking off Leo's cum. Rachel shook her tits as Hazel had her face buried in them successfully getting motor boated by the cute daughter of Pluto. Hazel loved every minute of it, Rachel's 32D tits were perfection and they were plump even for their size, plump and firm making them so good that Hazel wanted them forever. As Hazel assaulted Rachel's tits Leo got back up and got behind her and began to rub her ass, squeezing once or twice. Hazel moaned as she felt hand son her ass and wiggled it as a sign for them to keep going. Leo grinned and grabbed the hem of Hazel's jeans and tore them down to her ankles revealing the pair of lacy black panties she was wearing, Leo didn't even take time to admire them and slipped them down her legs too. After she was naked form the waist down Leo rubbed her ass again for a bit before getting on his knees and shoving his face into her pussy. Hazel pulled her head out of Rachel's tits to groan out loud as she felt his tongue inside of her, swirling around. Rachel moved back so she could remove Hazel's shirt and was shocked to find that she was wearing no bra and that for a girl her age her tits were actually quite nice, a 34B. Rachel admired them, rubbing them and pinching the nipples then she took it to the next level and began to suck on them making loud noises as she did.

Hazel couldn't handle it, she was still a virgin so the fact that she had a tongue in her pussy and a sexy girl sucking her nipples was far too much and she gave out a shrill squeal as she released her cum onto Leo's face who tried to lick up as much as he could. He pulled back and let Rachel kiss him and lick off the rest of Hazel's cum form his face. Hazel turned back and saw Leo getting her cum licked off of him and her pussy got immediately soaked.

"It was you!? Oh gods that makes it so much hotter, I've wanted you for so long." Hazel said.

Leo frowned, "I thought you'd want Frank?"

Hazels hook her head, "Frank is lovely but I need a bad boy, one who's not afraid to hurt me. I needed someone who could be rougher in bed. So I've waited."

Leo grinned, "You're a virgin?"

Hazel nodded.

Rachel squealed in a girly way, "Oh yes! I've wanted to watch a girl lose her virginity for a while. Leo fuck her! You can eat me out while you do it and I can watch as she loses it! Oh yes! I'm so wet just thinking about it!"

Leo nodded and got onto his back on the floor. Hazel nervously straddled his waist; the feeling of his hard cock against her pussy was intoxicating but scary as well. Rachel helped Hazel get into position and positioned Leo's cock at her entrance.

Rachel was so excited, "Ok Hazel baby lower yourself slowly. It'll hurt only for a few minutes then it'll be fucking amazing!"

Hazel nodded and slowly began to lower herself, she felt Leo's cock press against her entrance and struggled to push it in as she was very tight. Finally with one firm push it busted into her pussy and it felt so good. She kept lowering herself until she felt him touch her barrier and she began to panic. She knew it was going to hurt and maybe she wasn't ready for it. What if this wasn't a good idea maybe she-suddenly she felt herself being forced down and Leo's cock tore her barrier away and her body felt incredible pain.

"Oh shit that hurts!" Hazel screamed.

Everyone else in the room didn't look except for Piper who thought seeing a girl lose her virginity was hot too and continued to watch as Aphrodite fucked her.

Hazel was breathing heavy and she didn't move instead she let Leo's cock stay still inside her, throbbing occasionally. Rachel rubbed Hazel's tits as she watched the entire scene unfold. Leo struggled not to move knowing Hazel didn't want him to but he really wanted to start fucking and finally her couldn't take it and thrusted upwards. Hazel gave out a shocked squeal but then realized there was much less pain than before and let Leo continue to thrust and soon all the pain was gone and all there was pleasure. Hazel soon began to roll her hips and meet Leo's thrusts and eventually got into it and began to bounce on his cock. Rachel squealed in delight and quickly sat down on Leo's face so he could eat her out. Leo's hands found their way to Rachel's ass and he shoved his tongue into her pussy. Rachel leaned forward as he did and kissed Hazel full on the mouth, Hazel didn't even contemplate what was happening and just shoved her tongue into Rachel's mouth. As the two girls wrapped their tongues around one another Hazel continued to roll her hips letting Leo's cock slip in and out of her virgin pussy. Leo thought Hazel's pussy felt incredible but also had to concentrate on making sure his tongue hit all the right spots in Rachel's pussy. It did. Rachel was in heave, making out with the hot virgin Hazel was erotic enough but Leo's tongue in her pussy at the same time was more than enough. She knew she was going to cum soon but she held it wanting to cum with the other two as well. Hazel though didn't try and knew she was going to cum soon too as she felt that feeling where you just know you're about to explode.

"Oh shit! I think I'm gonna cu-cum!" Hazel screamed.

Rachel let loose too and shoved her pussy into Leo's face hard cumming all over it and Hazel came at the same time her pussy clenching onto Leo's cock and her juices spilling out all over it. Leo gave in and came into Hazel's pussy as well and there was just so much because of how tight she was that it filled her up and then whatever was left spilled out again. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Leo sighed, "Holy shit. But why not Frank?"

Hazel blushed, "I know he isn't a virgin so I didn't really want to be a virgin when we first did it either so he wouldn't hold back."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "He isn't a virgin? Who'd he fuck?"

Hazel blushed a darker red and looked down, "I caught him and Gew, the old centurion before him, in the showers having sex. Gwen was totally drunk I could see it and she was riding him and Frank just went with it. It was hot and I might have masturbated to it a little bit."

Rachel grinned, "Oh honey you are my kind of girl. Come on round two. Let's switch places though."

Hazel smiled and shoved her pussy into Leo's face while Rachel straddled him and began to ride him.

As that was going on Piper was in heave, Aphrodite was born to fuck and holy Hera she could fuck. Aphrodite knew how to sue that dildo to perfection; she was hitting all of Piper's good spots and nothing else. Luckily Piper lasted long as usual sos he got to felt he intense pleasure her mom could give for over twenty minutes. Throughout those twenty minutes Aphrodite let loose her dirty mom style. Aphrodite was spanking Piper hard and saying provocative things.

**A/N: If you don't like incest I'm sorry but I really wanted to sue these lines plus I thought a Piper/Aphrodite would be fucking hot and I might do more of it!**

"Oh Piper baby you've been so naughty. Mommy's been watching you whore around, you've been so bad and now Mommy is going to punish her little girl. I'm going to spank your cute little bubble butt so hard, and then I'm going to make my little baby cum all over Mommy's dildo. Do you want Mommy to punish you?" Aphrodite asked rubbing Piper's ass.

Piper moaned, "Mmm yes. I want you to punish me mommy. Punish me for being naughty, I've been so naughty Mommy, I want you to punish me for being a bad girl. I want it."

Aphrodite giggled, "Then my little baby is going to get it."

Aphrodite raised her hand and then brought it down hard on Piper's right ass cheek. SMACK! It was such a hard smack it left a red hand print on Piper's cheek and Piper groaned in pleasure form it, she loved getting spanked and being spanked by her mom was so much hotter.

"I think my baby girl needs ten spankings. Don't you Piper baby?" Aphrodite asked rubbing Piper's ass causing the handprint to fade away.

"YES! Oh fuck yes! Give me so many spankings mommy! I've been naughty, punish me!" Piper screamed.

Aphrodite laughed and spanked Piper once more. SMACK!

"I-SMACK-think-SMACK-that-SMACK-Piper-SMACK-you're -SMACK-a-SMACK-dirty-SMACK-girl-SMACK-and-SMACK-en joy-SMACK-being-SMACK-dominated. I think that's just so fucking hot and you make Mommy so wet. Such a bad girl!? With each word Aphrodite smacked Piper's ass hard causing her to squeal, squirm, moan, groan and scream in pleasure.

Once done Aphrodite rubbed Piper's ass to make it feel better and make the stinging fade away. Aphrodite in all the commotion had never stopped thrusting into Piper and she was secretly amazed with the endurance of her daughter and how long she was lasting despite all the pleasure she was getting.

Piper moaned, "You know 'Mommy' that was more than ten spankings."

Aphrodite laughed, "But you're extra special so I punished you extra because you're so fucking tight."

Piper laughed then she gasped suddenly as the pleasure she was feeling increased ten fold. Piper knew what was happening right away and began to shove herself back as Aphrodite thrusted forwards.

"Cumming! Cumming hard!" Piper screamed.

Aphrodite grabbed her daughter's ass and pulled it backwards shoving the dildo deep into Piper's pussy and that was all it took.

"OH SHIIIITTTT!" Piper screamed as she came all over the huge black dildo.

Aphrodite pulled it out and Piper slumped onto her belly exhausted and covered in sweat. Aphrodite lay in top of her and began to suck on her neck licking up drops of sweat and leaving little red marks all over Piper's neck and collarbone.

"You're good Piper. Too good." Aphrodite whispered into Piper's ear.

Piper smiled, "I thought I was 'bad'?"

Aphrodite got onto her knees and grabbed Piper around the waist and placed her over her lap suddenly causing Piper to yelp.

"Don't talk back to your mother young lady!" Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite shifted Piper on her lap just so then began to brutally spank her. Piper squealed at first then she began to scream. Piper was really into the whole being dominated and punished thing so this was absolutely not bad at all. Aphrodite knew Piper was enjoying it and kept going, she wasn't really mad she just wanted Piper to cum again. After ten spankings Aphrodite didn't let up and continued going, Piper's ass was beet red, the marks beautiful in Aphrodite's eyes. Piper's ass was a sight to behold and she continued to smack it. Piper was in a daze, her eyes rolled back and grunting out loud non-sensible words until finally she couldn't take anymore and came right on her mother's lap. Aphrodite finally stopped as she felt the warm juices of Piper roll down her thighs and she suddenly began to feel very, very wet.

"Piper. I think now it's your turn to pleasure me. I need it." Aphrodite said.

Piper nodded and Aphrodite got down on her back and watched as Piper strapped on the dildo and placed it at her mother's entrance and promptly (with no warning) shoved into her. Piper thrust in erratically with no rhythm just insane thrusts that smacked hard into Aphrodite's pussy and pelvis. The sound of their flesh slapping against each other echoed in the room. Apollo looked up as he fucked Thalia and he came right there and then at the sight into Thalia's womb. Thalia lost it herself as she felt his warm liquid flow into her and her pussy clenched tight and her pussy juice squirted out onto Apollo's chest. Reyna and Lilly were now both naked and making out **hard.** Lilly was fingering Reyna while Reyna was fingering Lilly in the ass. Both girls were moaning and slowly making their way to the large armchair that Rachel and Leo had first made out on. Speaking of Leo and Rachel: Rachel was finally done for and was leaning against the wall next to Hazel and Leo still fucking watching with interest. Leo had Hazel on her side and her right leg lifted up and he was plowing into her, Hazel was screaming out and she had already cum three times in this position and was almost going to for the fourth time.

All this was happening around Piper as she fucked Aphrodite, the goddess completely lost in lust. Piper continued to thrust into Aphrodite until finally she got to tired to continue on and decided to finish this. She pulled out and smacked Aphrodite's pussy very hard once. Aphrodite screamed and came immediately after contact, her juices squirting out so far they hit Piper in the face, whom luckily had her mouth open and got to swallow some. After she had finished cumming Aphrodite passed out tired as Hades, Piper slumped on top of her and also fell asleep.

Apollo got up from the floor and snapped his fingers and was instantly covered in clothes. A white, collared button up shirt, khakis and loafers, his eyes were covered by a expensive looking pair of shades and his hair was in a perfect ceasar styled cut.

"Sorry ladies. But I have to go; the sun chariot isn't going to drive itself. We _are _going to be doing this again sometime. Especially you Thalia, you're amazing but for now I must leave," He said to everyone.

Thalia licked her lips, "I'll be masturbating just to the thought. Visit me anytime, anywhere. Please."

Apollo grinned and then snapped his fingers again and disappeared in a small poof of white smoke.  
Thalia got to her feet and began to put on her clothes.

"I'm going as well. I'm tired and the hunters will be wondering where I am. Goodbye," She said.

Thalia walked out of the room just as Hazel came for the last time, Leo too also came once again inside of her pussy. Hazel couldn't event take any she was still so full that it all just spilled out again. Once she came down from her orgasms he also got up and walked over to her skinny jeans and pulled out her phone.

Hazel's eyes widened, "Oh Bacchus! Frank's been texting me for the last hour asking where I am. I have to go!"

Hazel quickly began to put back on her clothes, slipping her skinny jeans on without even bothering to slip on her panties. Since she had no bra she simply put on her shirt and started to walk out totally commando. As she reached the door she felt someone smack her ass and she whirled around to find Rachel there, naked.

Rachel grinned, "Come visit me sometime. I know you have Frank but I could use some sexy pussy like yours. Will you?"

Hazel nodded quickly, "Oh gods yes. Anytime. Anywhere. Hades you could fuck me in front of all the cohorts I wouldn't care."

Rachel smiled, "That's my girl."

Hazel left shaking her ass proudly and Rachel stared unashamed at it until it was out of sight.

Afterwards Aphrodite also left, first making her sexy, slutty red dress reappear on her skin. It showed almost all of her tits, and it had a cut on the side that exposed her entire leg. Then she disappeared in a poof of red smoke that smelled like sex.

Piper also left the cave with Leo and the two headed back to the Leo cave for some more private fucking that involved whips and handcuffs. That left Rachel, Reyna and Lilly in the cave. Reyna and Lilly continued to make out while Rachel watched rubbing her pussy slowly so as to savor the moment.

Finally it seemed that Reyna and Lilly would fuck. Reyna sat back in the armchair with her legs spread and Lilly placed herself in the girls lap with her legs spread out one on either arm of the armchair so her pussy was lying directly on Reyna's. Then Lilly placed her hands on either side of Lilly's head and began to roll her hips so her pussy would slip and slide against Reyna's. Reyna grabbed Lilly's hips for support and began to roll her hips as well so that her pussy would move and grind against Lilly's. The two hot girls were getting into it really well and soon they were going at full speed moaning each other's names, Reyna was smacking Lilly's ass while Lilly sucked loudly on Reyna's tits.

Reyna moaned, "Oh fuck baby that's so good. Rub your wet pussy on mine I like it. It feels so dirty and good mmm fuck me Lilly."

Lilly didn't respond but continued her treatment. Rachel didn't speed up her masturbation because she was already tired and didn't want to exhaust herself so instead she watched. It was almost half an hour before Reyna and Lilly first showed their orgasm signs. Lilly began to moan loudly and her hips moved erratically and she would convulse. Reyna got quiet and her eyebrows furrowed together and she kept whispering, "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on."

Finally Lilly let loose and screamed loudly as her pussy juices spilled out onto Reyna's pussy and stomach. Reyna also climaxed and her juices spurted out and mixed with Lilly's. Lilly got up and before Reyna could get up she sat down in the girl's lap and began to grind her ass into Reyna's pussy, successfully giving her a lap dance. Reyna moved her hips with Lilly and the two were tribbing once again in a hot fashion. They were covered in sweat, moaning and they looked so sexy as their bodies rubbed against each other. Rachel quietly came on her bed her cum spilling out onto the sheets and she sighed deeply as she felt her release and after she came down she noticed Reyna about to cum again herself. Reyna gave out a quiet whimper as she came, her juices spilling all over Lilly's ass. It was just then that Lilly also came her juices spilling out onto the armchair's seat cushion.

Finally Lilly got to her feet and began to put her clothes back on. Reyna also did the same and Rachel watched the two dress quietly not making a sound.

Lilly sighed, "How did you not get Percy to fuck you when he was in the Roman Camp? You're so seductive and sexy."

Reyna blushed, "I did fuck him."

Lilly gasped, "What? Did you really!?"

Reyna nodded, "Yeah. The night after the fifth cohort won the war games. I congratulated him and then I…kissed him. Things got heated and we ended up fucking on a table in the mess hall loudly at about one in the morning. The next morning he seemed upset and when I offered him a chance to be with me he said he already ahd a girlfriend that he slightly remembered in his blurry memories. We've never spoken about it since. But I have to admit it was the best fuck I've ever had."

Lilly nodded, "Oh gods Percy's amazing in bed. He's so big!"

Reyna nodded, "Oh Bellona yes he is. He filled me up so good."

"Anyways. We should….meet again sometime. See you around, "Lilly said smacking Reyna's ass as she left the cave. Reyna then waved goodbye to Rachel and also exited the cave.

Rachel was left alone on her bed naked and covered in cum and so tired. She covered herself in the big fluffy blanket she'd shoved under the bed to spare it form being covered in sex. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. That night she had a wet dream of watching Reyna get fucked bent over a mess hall table by the heavily armed Percy Jackson. Rachel never wanted to wake up.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Zeref's Disciple: **Awesome! Sorry it's been a while. Been busier than I expected. I love you guys for sticking it out with me and I hope this never happens again but I've been seriously attacked by wild chores and stuff I have to do. I had to help my dad re-shingle our roof, I had to babysit and incredible amount of nieces and nephews, I had to go camping with my 76 year old grandfather and kick his ass in a crib tournament. Yeah. Busy. Oh did I mention I ahd to read Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. I'M SO SORRY!

_Zeref: _No excuses bitch. You took too long. People be mad. People be wanting justice. Where's my evil flute?

**Zeref's Dsicple: **Natsu and the others destroyed that like two hundred chapters ago dude. Where have you been!?

_Zeref: _With Mavis…. ;)

**Zeref's Disciple: **DUDE! That ship doesn't even make sense! Anyways. Thanks for reading. Please R&R and as always have a nice day and Peace Out!

_Zeref: _Mavis's pussy was so-

**Zeref's Dsicple: **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR THIS!


	5. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

Lilly sat in the middle of the floor in the Poseidon cabin; all the other occupants were out taking classes. With her were Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, Jason, Rachel, Leo, Hazel, Travis, Connor, Katie and finally Drew. All of them were sitting in a large circle laughing as they sat down in their own groups, Drew with the Stolls and Katie, Percy with Annabeth and Nico, Jason with Piper, Lilly with Leo, Hazel, and Reyna came in with Rachel.

Lilly smiled, "Okay everyone thanks for coming. I'm really excited!"

"We can tell!"

Everyone laughed at that, then again Travis Stoll was known for making people laugh.

Lilly shrugged, "Anyways here's the plan. Truth or dare."

Percy groaned, "That ALWAYS ends badly for me."

Annabeth looked at him, "What!? Last time we played we…never mind."

"I think we all know what that means." Nico said.

Everyone laughed and Annabeth blushed, "Shut up! Anyways, Percy that wasn't bad. Was it?"

She gave him this look that said if he said otherwise there would be more pain for him than he could imagine.

"It was awesome! Amazing!" He spluttered out.

Annabeth smiled to herself and everyone else tried to hide their smiles.

"Anyways, let's get this on the move huh? We'll use the bottle version." Lilly said.

She grabbed her empty glass bottle of Coca-Cola that she'd stolen early from Chiron; she _was _the daughter of Hermes. "I'll spin to see who goes first," she said.

Once it had started spinning people held their breaths and Percy put his face in his hands whining about how he hated this game. Finally the bottle came to a rest pointing directly at Rachel who was sitting next to Leo, the two had started going out after Rachel's little get together at her cave.

She smiled and spun the bottle herself to see whom the lucky guy or girl was that she could mess with. It started to slow down and at one point it looked like it was about to stop at Percy who in a panic started to blow at it aggressively trying to make it go away, which must have helped because it stopped at the person next to him, Nico.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Rachel asked in a sweet voice that could only mean pure evil was about to occur.

Unfortunately Nico was brash and foolish and didn't understand that you never let Rachel ask a dare.

"Dare." He said.

Percy looked at him like he was at the poor guy's funeral, which made Nico a little worried.

Fortunately for Nico Rachel decided to start off easy, "Take off all your clothes and wear a cup over your cock for the rest of the game."

Nico couldn't close his mouth he was too surprised, the first round of the game and he was already naked! He stood and stripped himself off his black aviator jacket, then his black shirt, then his black pants, then his black socks, and finally his black boxers. He grabbed a red solo cup form the drawer in which Nico knew Percy kept all alcoholic related items and covered his cock.

"Hey uh Nico? Have you ever thought of any color other than black, like maybe dark gray?" Annabeth asked.

Nico shook his head, "Nah. That's too bright."

Everyone shook their heads as Nico spun the bottle. It spun around several times and each time it came near Percy he nearly cried and Annabeth smacked him to try and get him to stop. Finally it came to a stop at Jason.

"Truth." He said even before Nico could ask him.

Nico shrugged, "Who was the first girl you fucked?"

Jason blushed, "Reyna."

Piper stiffened and Reyna hid her face. Everyone giggled at the three's expressions. Jason spun the bottle glaring at Nico who was smiling like an idiot. The bottle landed on a surprised Piper.

"Dare me baby," She said licking her lips.

"I dare you to give Percy a lap dance." He said.

Piper grinned, "Oh yess."

Percy's eyes widened in shock and he looked like he really wanted to leave. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, she didn't like Percy with other girls, sure they'd done it before but normally Percy didn't fuck the girl, he'd be pleased, his cock was meant for Annabeth's pussy only. Rarely did he get another girl, and Percy liked that fine.

Piper sat in Percy's lap and began to grind her ass hard into his cock, her hands gripping the inside of his thighs rubbing them up and down as she moved her body expertly making his cock hard and having it poke her hard in the ass and it actually made her a little wet. Percy suffered through it and didn't even touch Piper knowing it would piss Annabeth off. To finish it off Piper flipped herself around and straddled him cowgirl style and grinded her pussy onto his hard cock really turning him on, she arched her back rubbing her tits on his chest almost touching his face and she inwardly wished he'd lick them. Finally though she knew if she continued she'd lose herself and fuck him, which would really look bad so she got up and sat back down next to Piper her panties dampened. Percy's cock made a tent in his tents unwillingly and Annabeth kept glaring at it like telling it to settle down before she punched it.

Everyone else's faces were of shock and a couple of the guys, Nico, Leo and Jason had their own tents and their mouths were open. Nico was staring at Piper's tits hard as if trying to undress her with his eyes.

"Nico baby, if you want me naked just come over here." Piper said winking at him.

Nico closed his mouth and looked down embarrassed and everyone else laughed as Piper spun the bottle. It spun around at least five times before coming to a stop on Katie.

"Truth or dare Katie dear?" Piper asked.

"Dare." Katie said.

"I dare you, to make out with Connor while you jack off Travis in front of all of us." Piper said with an evil grin.

"You see! This is why I hate this game! Bad things happen!" Percy shouted pointing randomly at people.

"Shut up Percy! Okay fine." Katie said.

She got into the middle of the circle with Travis and Connor. She dropped Travis's pants revealing his eight inch cock and she grabbed Connor's head and started to make out with him fiercely their tongues mashing together and while she did that she grabbed a hold of Travis's cock and began to stroke it gently making it hard.

Once it was fully hard Katie pulled away from Connor and spat onto it so she could slide her hand up and down it easier, then she kissed Connor again and continued to hand fuck Travis, her hand slid up and down very fast and smoothly it looked like she had done this before and had done it well. It wasn't long before Travis shouted he was cumming, Katie in instinct pushed Connor away and got onto her knees and began to suck Travis's cock hard making him cum faster until finally as he was about to burst she popped him out of her mouth and let him cum all over her face and neck.

Katie kissed his tip and then zipped it back up into his pants and wiped her face with her fingers and then licked them clean before sitting back down in her spot like nothing had happened.

Everyone else were open mouth shocked, Katie had never shown a side for sexual craziness. She'd certainly never shown a side where she liked sucking guys off and getting cum all over her face in public. Percy was in shock with his knees up to under his chin and hos arms wrapped around them leaning against Annabeth. Jason was unfazed and had shoved his hand down his pants without embarrassment, whilst Nico kept swallowing in his throat and looking anywhere but at Katie.

Katie smiled at everyone and spun the bottle briskly and it spun around the room three times before finally pointing at Annabeth.

"Truth or Dare Annabeth?" Katie asked.

"Don't do dare, don't do dare, don't do dare. It's a bad idea. Don't do dare." Percy tried to warn her but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Dare." She said with a smiled on her face, a smile full of pure destruction that made Percy shiver.

"I dare you to strip yourself and Percy in front of us then I dare you two to fuck right now right here." Katie said.

Percy threw Annabeth's hand away form his mouth, "Now wait a second! Why am I being brought into this?"

"Because everyone wants to see you fuck Annabeth." Katie explained.

Annabeth glared at everyone, "Bring it."

Annabeth slipped off her white short shorts then pulled off her orange camp shirt to reveal a pair of lacy white bra and panties. She then unclasped her bra to reveal her well-sized B36 breasts with perky pink nipples, and then she hooked her thumbs in her panties and slipped them down to her ankles and kicked them away so she was completely naked. Then she picked up Percy and tore his shirt of over his head revealing his well-muscled body, all tanks to years of monster fighting. After she dropped his pants and boxers showing his semi hard cock.

Percy looked like he was going to cry as Annabeth kissed him and then kissed her way down his body slowly making her way to his cock where she licked him fro base to tip so slowly it was impossible for him not to moan and for his cock to spring to full attention, all ten inches.

Then Annabeth wrapped her tongue around his tip and slowly began to push her head forward taking him into her mouth and didn't stop until her nose was squished against his stomach and his cock was filling her throat up and she was choking and drooling all over him. Percy's hands were on her head holding her there and that only made her wetter and she pulled back and then pushed forward, bobbing her head each time deep throating him. Percy thrusted into her in turn to help it feel better and suddenly everyone else was gone and he didn't give a shit and he just wanted to fuck the brains out of Annabeth, she did that to him. Once he felt his orgasm approach he grabbed hold of Annabeth's head forcefully and held her as he thrusted in hard slamming his cock down her throat and making her face smack into his stomach and the choking she had was intense and she started coughing. Finally he shoved his cock in one last time and came deep into Annabeth's throat and it rolled it way down into her stomach where it rested comfortably.

He pulled out of her mouth and Annabeth sputtered coughing trying to catch her breath, some cum was spilling form her mouth and she had a huge glob on her tits.

"Gods Percy what came over you!? That actually hurt!" She started shouting and Percy got worried he over did it but then Annabeth shot to her feet and got really close to him and whispered in his face, "But I liked it."

Percy grinned and grabbed her left leg and placed it over his shoulder spreading Annabeth's pussy and he pulled her close shoving his cock deep inside of her and making her shiver and moan his name quietly. Then Percy grabbed her ass as well and began to thrust at a brisk pace, not too fast but not slow either. Annabeth placed her arms around his neck and leaned back her tits bouncing and the sexiest look on her face as she moaned out Percy's name. Percy sped up his thrusting until the sound of his balls slapping Annabeth's ass could be heard and Annabeth kept meeting his thrusts with her own and the two were panting and groaning quietly, in their own world as they fucked. After about twenty minutes though they both felt their release coming and Percy pulled Annabeth close as he grunted and came deep into her pussy, Annbaeth gave a cute girly squeal as her cum poured out onto Percy's cock. Percy unsheathed himself from Annabeth's pussy and then he placed Annabeth on the ground while she kept taking deep breaths trying to catch her breath.

Percy slipped his clothes back on and then also zipped up his back hoodie for good measure to show that he was not happy. Annabeth just put on her bra and panties and sat in Percy's lap and the two of them stared at everyone as is saying; _Percy and Annbaeth kicked your asses again bitches. We win._

Jason had completely given up control and was fully masturbating next to Piper, his hand shaking like crazy in his pants. Nico was still staring at the spot where they had had sex like he had no idea where they went, Piper and Leo were still trying to comprehend the situation, Lilly was rubbing Rachel's tits as she sat behind her and kissing her neck, the two of them so wet they didn't even care.

Annabeth spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

"Dare," was her response.

"I dare you and Rachel to go fuck in the middle of the field as loud as you can." Annabeth said.

Lilly picked Rachel up and the two exited Percy's cabin and walked into the night of the small field between all the cabins and the two began to kiss, Lilly kissed Rachel's neck sucking every once in a while leaving a trail of marks on the redhead's neck. Lilly then lifted up Rachel's shirt to reveal that she had not been wearing a bra and latched onto Rachel's nipples and began to suck and lick them as hard as she could Rachel was moaning as she felt Lilly's tongue flickering on her nipples.

Then Lilly pushed Rachel to the ground and proceeded to strip tease for her and Rachel tore off her pants and began to rub her pussy through her panties as she watched Lilly slowly remove her shirt and tight ass jeans. Then she pushed her panties aside and began to finger herself when Lilly took of her bra and panties. Once naked Lilly watched as Rachel took off her panties and then she slid on top of her and began to grind her pussy against Rachel's. Leo was off to the side stroking his cock as he watched his girlfriend and Lilly fuck. Lilly began to moan out loud as she felt the wetness of Rachel rub into her's and send waves of pleasure through her, Rachel was giving out little groans but her voice was getting louder. Lilly wanted to speed things up so she got on her knees and grabbed Rachel's legs and began to scissor the redhead and her hips moved gracefully and Rachel lost all control.

"Oh fuck, fuck. Yes right there! Right there! Rub that pussy on me baby! Oh _fuck!_" Rachel screamed out loud. Lights came on in cabins and people stepped out to see two girls, it was too dark to see who, fucking and rubbing their pussies together.

"What the hell!" was the voice of Clarisse.

"Holy shit that's hot!" was the voice of Lacy from Aphrodite.

Finally Rachel gave out a shrill scream as she came and Lilly dumped her juices onto her at the same time and the two kissed one last time before jumping to their feet and slipping on their clothes. They noticed everyone looking at them, Leo was already gone, and they ran into the forest instead of the cabin so their game wouldn't be noticed.

Meanwhile in Percy's cabin everyone was laughing as they heard the voices. Percy wasn't laughing he was on one of his bed with his arms crossed he hated this game.

Percy stayed on the bed with Annabeth on his lap while the others went back to the game, Nico took the bottle, he'd put his clothes back on after Rachel and Lilly left feeling uncomfortable, and spun to see who would go next as Lilly wasn't there. It landed on Leo. Leo spun the bottle and it landed on Travis.

Travis's eyes widened, "Truth!"

Leo frowned, disappointed, "Who was your first fuck?"

Travis gave a puff of relief, "Oh, that was Katie here."

Everyone gave out loud "awwws" and "ooohs" Katie blushed and told them all to shut up or she'd put weeds in their beds. Travis spun the bottle and it landed Drew.

Drew grinned, "Dare."

Drew had been too wet for too long she wanted to get fucked too.

Travis smiled, "I dare you to strip naked and go hump Nico for five minutes. Drew frowned, that's not what she wanted but she got up and took off all her clothes revealing her D34 tits and clean shaven, tight pussy. She walked over to Nico who had stood up and she could see his rock hard member and she pressed up close to him and began to hump his leg, sliding her pussy up and down it and biting his neck to conceal her moans of delight.

Her pussy was so wet it was leaving stains on his black jeans and he began to sigh as he felt her hot wetness against his leg, Drew humped faster building up the pleasure and just as she thought she might cum the others pulled her off saying it had been five minutes.

Drew nearly cried as she sat down not bothering to put her clothes back on. She grabbed the bottle and it spun and stopped on Nico and she gave a smile of delight.

"Dare." Nico said knowing what she wanted.

"I dare you to fuck me right now in the bathroom." Drew said already rubbing her pussy in excitement.

Nico got up and the two headed to he bathroom and when they got in Nico locked the door and removed his clothes until they were both naked, Nico was pale but it suited him and he was well muscled for such a young age. Nico grabbed Drew and slammed her against the wall and promptly shoved his full eight inches into her pussy without warning or time to adjust and she loved it. Nico began to pump into her hard and fast with both her legs wrapped around his waist as she was pressed against the wall and fucked.

After about ten minutes of that Nico lifted her up so she was completely held up by his arms and gave a few hard and incredibly strong thrusts before setting her on the floor doggy style. Nico continued to fuck the sexy Asian girl who was whimpering and groaning as she felt him fill her up. He fucked her hard and fast until she gave a loud squeal and came all over his cock and he grunted deeply and shot his load deep into her pussy and into her womb. Nico pulled out and just for good measure he slapped her in the face with his cock causing her to gasp yet lick her lips and kiss at him.

"We're going to do this often aren't we Nico baby?" Drew asked standing up and shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Nico grinned, "If you want then fuck yeah."

The two exited the washroom Drew still naked while Nico had put on his shirt and jeans while he carried his jacket over his shoulder.

The two of them sat down and Nico spun the bottle until it landed on Piper once more.

"Dare." Piper said.

"I dare you to lap dance every single guy in this room for three minutes each then suck off every single one then fuck Connor." Nico said.

Piper jumped to her feet and removed her shirt and jeans so she was just in her sexy black bra and panties walked over to Nico and she got in his lap grinding her ass into his cock. His hands found her waist and he thrusted upwards every time she grinded into him and she moaned out as she felt his hard erection through his jeans. She grinded harder and felt his pre cum come out and she rubbed extra hard so she could feel his tip poking into her asshole and she gave a low moan and pushed deeper feeling it poke upwards and then-the other boys began to shout that it had been three minutes and Piper sighed getting off of Nico and walking over to Jason who was wearing only his underwear by choice and Piper could see his rock hard cock. Piper sat in his lap and did the same for him as she did for Nico for three minutes though she put less effort into it because she didn't like Jason that much anymore after all his cheating escapades, they had broken up a while back and now Piper fucked whoever she wanted. Once his turn was over Piper walked over to Travis and gave him a lazy lap dance too not wanting to offend Katie but the girl was licking her lips and watching Piper's body intensely like she wanted to rub her hands all over it. Piper got off of Travis and kissed Katie, their tongues touching and then Piper pulled back winking at Katie and mouthing: _come visit me later. _

Piper then went over to Connor and gave him an extra hard lap dance knowing that cock would be within her shortly. After he was done Piper wanted to go over to Percy realized he was asleep cuddling with Annabeth who was rolling her eyes at him and mouthing: _we'll talk later._

Piper shrugged and went over to Nico and pulled down his pants and since it was already hard went straight down to business and began to suck him off, bobbing her head on his cock and sliding her tongue around his cock as she did sucking loudly and letting her saliva roll out of her mouth and lube his cock up. She deep throated him several times easily as she had practiced on much bigger cocks and she didn't even choke and she soon had the son of Hades grunting and cumming down he tight throat. Piper licked her lips and then went over to Jason who already had his cock out and she regretfully began to bob her head and whens he felt his hands on her head she pulled back and glared at him.  
"Don't touch me. Only I get to do the work you're not allowed to do anything!" She said.

Jason frowned, "No! I can make you do what I want. Now get over here and finish what you started bitch!"

Piper glared at him, "No."

"That was the dare now come here and finish!" Jason yelled.

Piper slapped him full on the face, and then punched him hard in the nuts. Percy jerked awake as he heard someone yelling, he jumped to his feet and saw Piper nearly naked (no surprises there) standing over a crying Jason.

"What happened?" He asked.

Everyone else spoke at once, "He deserved it."

"Oh. Ok." He went back to Annabeth and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Jason rolled on the ground holding his nuts and moaning. Piper ignored him and went over to Travis and began to suck him off and the boy didn't even try to touch her knowing he'd regret it. She finished Travis off quickly wanting to get to the fucking part of her dare already. She wiped his cum off of her face as she began to suck Connor's cock herself and when he touched her head she didn't even react and she let him force deep throat his nine inches and she even choke for him to make it feel better. He came in no time and Piper quickly straddled him and took his cock into her now fairly loose pussy and she rode him cowgirl style. He met her thrusts and she bounced on him hard her ass making slapping noises as it landed against Connor. They fucked for over twenty minutes before Connor felt his release coming and he warned her. Piper didn't hear it though as she came herself all over his cock and she got off of him and got on her knees so he could plaster her face with his jizz. Connor got up and jerked himself of furiously until his cum sprayed out of his cock and hit Piper in the face covering it in his cum. Some landed in her open mouth and lolled out tongue and some landed on her tits too. Once he was done she let it sit so it could dry and she knew she wanted a picture of herself like this to show the other boys and maybe she could get some more action. Once everything was done Piper spun the bottle until it landed on Katie who just as she was about to say something the door slammed open.

Rachel and Lilly ran in sweating and their clothes torn form the forest.

"Hey, sorry we're late. We fucked another time next to Zeus's Fist after we got away but as we were heading back Chiron was awake and inspecting the cabins. We all better leave now!" Rachel said.

Everyone jumped to his or her feet except Annabeth who simply lay there with Percy and she knew she wouldn't get in trouble for cuddling even though they did more than that earlier. The other scrambled for their clothes and bolted. Nico was in such a hurry he shadow traveled out of the cabin and appeared in his cabin just as Chiron knocked ion it. She tore off his shirt to make it look like he had been sleeping and answered.

"Hey Chiron what's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing m'boy just making sure everyone was in bed after that little 'incident' in the field earlier this evening. Two rascals were making love in the open. Disgusting."

Meanwhile back at Percy's cabin Piper and Katie were talking quietly while Travis and Connor were already gone, Rachel had ran as fast as she could to her cave and Lilly was right behind her wanting to stay the night with her. When they got there the two ended up staying up all night fucking. Leo had snuck back into his cabin and managed to get into his bed without waking up his brothers and sister.

Piper was whispering with Katie, "When do you want to meet later. I know you want me."

Katie blushed, "Meet me tomorrow by the lake, and there is a small spot surrounded by reeds where we can have 'fun'. We have to go see you tomorrow."

The two sped out of the cabin and they managed to slip past Chiron who was making his way to Percy's cabin now. He knocked heavily on the door and Annbaeth rushed to answer it.

Percy jerked awake as he felt Annabeth jump to her feet and adjust her bra to make sure it didn't look like she'd been fooling around though her hair was probably a dead giveaway.

"Annabeth! What in Hades are you doing here?" Chiron asked.

"Oh just keeping Percy company. I don't want to tell you this but we sort of made out a little and we headed back here and we've been cuddling since. I'm sorry Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Well, at least nothing else happened. Right? I am responsible for you two and I dare say if Percy's mother found out that anything like that had happened between you tow she might kill me!" Chiron said.

"More like hug you to death. She's been asking me whether we were going to get down and do it for a while. Gods she's weird." Percy said walking up to the door foolishly forgetting to put on his shirt.

Chiron noticed this and then took a closer look at Annabeth's hair and also began to notice other things, her bra was tilted a way as if hastily put on and there was a hickey mark on her neck just by her jugular.

"Oh dear Zeus! You two did do it! You had better not be the two rascals seen in the field!' he glared at the two of them and Annabeth shrank back while Percy laughed.

"We aren't stupid enough to have sex in the middle of the field. You know me; it's way too uncomfortable. That was Rachel and Lilly anyways. We played truth or dare with them a while back before we did it ourselves and someone, not going to say whom, dared them to do it in the field."

Annabeth looked at him with surprise for so having calmly taken care of things. Chiron nodded.

"Very well. Those two will be punished and I suggest you two put and end to your activities the campers will be on the look out now. I know you won't so I'll just say I am very fond of you tow and don't want to have to punish you so be careful."

Percy smiled, "Sure, sure Chiron. Good night."

Chiron nodded and headed off to the Zeus's cabin where they could hear Jason talking animatedly and even shouting how he didn't do anything!

Annabeth turned to Percy and kissed him and began to push into him causing him to walk backwards.

"Percy Jackson that was incredible. You turned me on just by taking control like that. I want you." Annabeth said kissing him and when he hit a wall she knew he was definitely going to let her have him tonight.

"Anything Annabeth. I'll give you anything. Just one condition. Never make me play truth or dare again. Ever."

Annabeth laughed, "Deal Percy. Now fuck me Seaweed Brain, I need you."

Percy grinned as he lowered her onto the bed and trust me when I say that they had a fun night. As for Jason he had nightmares of Piper, Leo was confused whether he was still dating Rachel, Lilly and Rachel fucked, Drew masturbated all night with Piper the two making out. Katie went straight to bed and the Stoll brothers both went to bed too.

**To Be Continued…**

**Zeref's Disciple: **Eh? Pretty good huh? I'm sorry it took so long I've been real busy lately and I've come down with the flu. The Unknown Feelings chapter everyone has been anxiously awaiting on is nearly done. I haven't been working on it because this new story is fucking awesome but I'm almost done it so don't worry.

_Zeref: _You're too slow. And you get too sick easily.

**Zeref's Disciple: **If you were as sick as I feel you'd be crying you worthless piece of shit. So shush and let me do my outro.

_Zeref: _Oh getting sassy are we fine. You can do your outro. Whatever!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Thank you. Thanks for reading please R&R and have a nice day. Peace out.

_Zeref: _PEEENNNNNIIIIISSSSS.

**Zeref's Disciple: **GOD DAMMIT ZEREF! YOU'RE PUSHING IT DUDE!


	6. NEW SUBPLOT! Chapter 1

**Zeref's Disciple: **Yo! Yo! Yo! So I had this guy, fuck forgot his name, suggested to me that I add more excitement to my story New Girl. So I decided to add a quest. I've already decided to have it include Lilly (duh she's the main character), Reyna (because she's a babe), Piper (because she's my new slut), Nico (because you can't help loving this character), Percy and Annabeth (because you can't do shit without them), Will Solace (because he's going to have a part to play form now on) and lastly Leo (because he's my second favorite PJO character next to Percy). So yeah, this will be a sexual quest. Aphrodite needs these sexy heroes to help her find her magical scarf stolen by a couple of giants with a shit ton of monster underlings. This quest will take the heroes through Paris (city of love or should I say lovemaking. In other words this is the orgy country) then to England where Reyna and Leo have a special "encounter", then finally to Canada's very own Toronto where they find the giants. You're probably wondering why I'm giving away the basic plot. Well because I legit just made it all up as I typed this down and I thought fuck it you might as well know some stuff right? So yeah get ready for adventure, sex, monsters, sex, and more sex.

_Zeref: _I hope it doesn't turn out like your last story and fail completely.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Everyone has his or her failures. But this one I am actually excited to write. This is full of what I'm good at apparently. Writing smut. So fuck off you depressed loser.

_Zeref: _I'm not depressed!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Yeah. If you're not depressed then I'm Will Smith. I wish I were Will Smith. That dude is rich and black, black people are awesome! Anyways. Let me introduce to you the new sub plot for my sexy story. I call it: The Quest of Aphrodite.

**Aphrodite's Quest**

**Chapter 1**

It was another ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was practicing archery with the Athena cabin. Percy was failing at archery with her. Leo was tinkering with a bunch of tools making random yet cool stuff. Piper was on the climbing wall almost dying like everyone else did when they went on that thing. Reyna who was visiting for a while was in he arena throwing her spear through countless dummies with Clarisse, the two seemed to get along really well. Nico was wandering around the underworld chatting up random ghosts and if they were old enough to remember who won the super bowl in 1967. Then there was Lilly behind Cabin Five sucking off Will Solace.

Will had his hands on her head and was thrusting into her throat, making her choke and drool all over his shaft. Will was a decent eight inches but Lilly was experienced and deep throated him so good it was hard for Will not let out loud moans.

"Shit. You're good," Will hissed through clenched teeth.

Lilly pulled back and Will's cock was released from her mouth with a loud _pop_! She looked up at Will and grinned, "Take's practice hot stuff. Maybe later tonight you can try out something even better than my throat. Huh?"

Will quickly nodded his head as he felt Lilly's hands stroking him hard and fast. Lilly spat onto his cock lubing it up some more then once again took him in her mouth. They'd been at it already for almost twenty minutes and Will was super close to cumming and he really wanted to. Lilly knew it too so she sped up her head bobbing and began to caress Will's balls and after a lot of practice she'd learned how to slightly tighten her throat when she wanted to and she did this now as well hoping to speed things up. Finally Will couldn't take it and he pulled out of her mouth and Lilly out of instinct closed her eyes and opened her mouth ready for anything he gave her. Will pointed his tip at her pretty face and unleashed his cum all over it, huge globs splashed down on it covering one of her eyes, a ton landed in her mouth and then spilled out and slowly slid down her chin and a lot dropped down onto the top of her breasts.

Once he was done Will wiped the cum away from Lilly's eyes and stuck his thumb in her mouth so she could suck it away. Then he bent down and licked the cum form her breasts causing her to gasp and giggle as he sucked on the top of her tits. When he pulled back Lilly wiped the bit form her chin and sucked it from her finger really seductive like looking straight at Will.

"Mmm, thanks Will hun. That was so hot. I think you'll definitely be seeing me tonight baby," Lilly said kissing him on the cheek.

Before she could leave Will grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Hey. Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime. You know. Not sex but like dinner, a real date."

Lilly was shocked; no one had ever actually asked her out before. Then again she'd never thought about a serious relationship either. Of course she'd thought of Will before, he was charming, funny, cute and now she knew he was well endowed. In fact the more she thought about it the more she wanted it. She loved sex but she wanted to at least try a relationship and right now Will was perfect so when she replied she agreed.

"Sure. I'd love that. But you _will _see me tonight. I need more. But yes Will I'd love to go out with you."

Then Lilly kissed him on the lips and smiled before twirling around and walking away. As she walked away Lilly surprisingly found herself smiling at the fact that's he was going on a date with Will Solace.

That night Lilly was sitting in Rachel's cave with Piper and Rachel the three in Pajamas having a normal sleep over. Lilly was curled up in the armchair while Piper rested her head against her feet and Rachel occupied the bed.

"So ladies. Anything exciting happen today?" Piper asked.

Rachel blushed, "I may have had sex with Jake Mason today."

Piper squealed, "No shit, really? He's a total catch. I didn't get laid today, made out with Lacy though. Gods she's a good kisser."

Rachel giggled, "You know Piper. You're having sex with a lot of girls lately are you sure you're not a full lesbian?"

"Nope. I love a good pussy but nothing beats a hard cock up the pussy. I love getting fucked like that. Girls are fun though, they know all the right spots to touch," Piper said.

"Say. What about you Lilly? Anything exciting happen?" Rachel asked her.

Lilly blushed a deep crimson, "I sucked off Will Solace."

Piper squealed again, "Are you serious! Oh my gods, oh my gods. Aside from like Percy he's the hottest guy at camp. You lucky bitch!"

"And then he asked me out on a date and I said yes," Lilly finished.

Silence. Rachel and Piper stared at Lilly with surprised looks on their faces.

"What? But…but I thought you weren't into relationships. I thought you like it as a fuck and quit?" Rachel asked.

Lilly shrugged, "I don't know. I mean sure I like sex but I kind of want a serious relationship and Will's a great guy. He's funny, smart, cute, kind and Holy Hephaestus he's big. I'm tired of just sex, I want someone to hold me, buy me dinner and be romantic. You know?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. I dated Nico for a bit but it didn't work out in the end. Actually the more I think about it that's my fault I wanted just sex more than a relationship from him and he broke up with me. Now I'm dating Leo but both of us aren't into the whole dinner date stuff, it's a purely sexual relationship."

"I dated Jason. He turned out to be an ass. But at first it was really…nice. I mean having someone be romantic and care about you. I'm just surprised is all, by all means date Will, you guys would be cute together," Piper said kissing Lilly's foot.

Lilly smiled, "Then yes. I am going to go out with Will Solace. But now I need to go, I'll be back in about two hours girls."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to go out with Will Solace, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fuck him tonight," Lilly replied.

Rachel and Piper both burst out laughing as Lilly exited the cave in her short night gown and tip toed her way over to the lake where Will would be waiting for her.

"Well hello there gorgeous. Glad you came."

A voice came out form behind Lilly and before she could turn a hand grabbed her hips and lips spoke right next to her ear and that fact made Lilly shudder.

"I really want you. I've been looking forward it all day. See? Feel."

Will lead Lilly's hand down to his crotch where she felt something stiff and thick and she shuddered again as she grasped ahold of it and slowly slid her hand up and down it. Will sighed into her ear then he quickly pulled back.

Lilly moaned in distress and whirled to see him with her own eyes, he was wearing a dark blue shirt unbuttoned over top of a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked awesome.

"So Will, shall we get this 'party' started?" Lilly asked Will pressing against him.

Will grinned and put his hands on her ass cheeks and began to caress and squeeze them. Lilly nibbled on his collarbone as he massaged her ass and she began to grind against him and moan. Will pulled his hands back and kissed her on the mouth. At first Lilly thought they were going to make out but he made no attempt to slide his tongue in, it was just a simple kiss. Lilly's head was buzzing this guy drove her crazy.

After he finished with the kiss Will grabbed ahold of Lilly's hand and practically dragged her with him.

Will! Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

Will grinned back at her, "To a little place I found in the woods."

Lilly was confused, weren't they supposed to fuck? But she decided to go with it and after a while was keeping pace with him as they made their woods passed the border of the woods and into its embrace.

After that Will took the lead and they walked for almost another twenty minutes, there were many monsters out, once Lilly spotted what looked like a dog covered in fire, and a normal wolf with bat wings.

Finally Will stopped and turned to face Lilly, "Okay. You have to promise to tell no one. Okay?"

Lilly nodded quickly, "Yeah, sure."

Will smiled and then led her past some trees and then light hit her full on the face. Not bright but a nice light a greenish light like there was water nearby. Then she saw it. It was a beautiful small pool. The rocks around it were smooth to perfection and even built up a ways over top of the pool and even let a small waterfall occur, all around the pool was white sand.

"W-Will. What is this?" Lilly asked with her mouth wide open.

Will laughed, "Its just this little pool I found while walking around one day. The only person I've told is Percy because he's the water guy and well he's basically the leader in this camp so I thought he'd need to know. As for telling you, well I just thought you'd like the spot."

"Oh my gods I love it. So only Percy's been here?" Lilly asked,

Will nodded, "Only him, me and you. It's such a beautiful pool and we discovered if you swim in it your energy is restored in seconds. Its remarkable."

Lilly grinned, "Wait. Restores your energy? Well that means you could…go at it like eight times. Right?"

Will grinned back, "Yeah. You're right. But-"

It was too late Lilly was already out of her shirt and pants and was currently taking off her bra. Once loose the cold air hit her and her nipples sprang to attention and so did Will. Then just in her panties she made her way to the pool and slowly walked in. The water was not cool yet not warm it was a perfect temperature and felt amazing on her body. She looked behind to see Will staring at her.

"Well come on lover boy. I can't wash myself alone," Lilly said gesturing with her finger for him to come.

Will snapped out of his daydreams and struggled to pull off all his clothes. It took a while but soon her was set in just his blue boxers and he quickly slid into the water next to Lilly.

"Never been skinny dipping before," Will said.

Lilly laughed, "Skinny dipping is only when you're completely naked silly. Oops."

Right between them a pair of lacy black panties floated up and Lilly winked at him gently slid back from him. Will picked up the panties and then back at Lilly. He threw pantie back on shore dropped his own boxers and swam over to her. Lilly kept backing up wanting to "play" but that all ended when she passed through the waterfall and hit the rock wall.

Will floated up right in front of her and grabbed her face, "Nice try."

Lilly laughed and then kissed him, this time tongue was involved. Lilly entwined her tongue around Will's and her hands rubbed his abs and arms while his held her face. They pulled back for a breather and Will made his move. He dropped his hands to her tits and began to massage and pinch the nipples and at the same time he lowered his head and kissed her neck and slowly kissed his way downwards.

Lilly just relaxed and enjoyed the pleasure, moaning at the feeling. She could feel his member light tapping her inner thighs and she wanted it so bad.

"Oh fuck. Let's just get to the main event, I really, really want it," Lilly moaned loudly in his ear.

Will nodded and pressed himself against her trying to get his cock positioned correctly and when he finally did he pressed gently and then it simply flowed in. Though Lilly had fucked a lot of guys she was still fairly tight and that was perfectly fine with Will. Lilly then began to roll her hips on his cock and at the same time Will thrusted in and out of her pussy, at first it was slow but soon they picked up speed and the water around them was being splashed around and hitting them in the face but they were still in heaven. Lilly knew no one could hear them form here so she was letting loose with her vocals, screaming and moaning.

"Oh shit! Yes! Will! Will! Fuck yes, fuck me Will!"

Will was quieter simply grunting and hissing through clenched teeth as he penetrated Lilly over and over again, his cock was throbbing the feeling of Lilly's warm, wet pussy.

As they quickened the louder and shriller Lilly's screams began. Will wasn't as huge as Percy but he sure fucking knew how to use that cock of his just as good as Percy.

Will continued to pound into Lilly her words turning to slurs and moans. She leaned back her eyes rolled back into her head and tongue hanging out of her mouth as her pussy was assaulted.

"Oh. Oh. OH. Yes. Yes please gods yes fuck me right there. Don't stop it feels too good. Oh Aphrodite I'm going to cum!" Lilly screamed biting onto Will's neck to try and hold them back.

Will grunted as he felt Lilly's pussy tighten hard around his cock as her cum pulsed out and all over his cock then disperse in the water.

Lilly sighed as she felt her release and simply laid back and let Will finish. Will grabbed ahold of Lilly's waist and pounded into her four more times before pushing all the way in and releasing his load into her pussy filling her up.

Lilly moaned as she felt his warm cum flow inside her and she shifted so she had her legs wrapped around him and her arms around his neck. The water was giving her new strength and she was ready for more. Will hadn't even limped a bit, he loved this pool, he grabbed Lilly's waist and began to pound into her again.

Lilly bounced her ass up and down meeting Will's thrusts and letting him go deeper and increase her pleasure. This had to be some of the best sex she'd ever had. The only one who had made her feel this good was probably Percy but this felt even better.

"Mmm, shit I feel so fucking good! You're cock is amazing!" Lilly screamed.

"Then you'll like this," Will said.

He pulled his cock back until only his tip was in then slammed it forward again slamming into Lilly's pussy. Lilly screamed at the intensity.

"SHIT! THAT'S IT WILL SLAM INTO ME. MAKE ME CUM PLAESE GODS MAKE ME CUM!" She screamed.

Will slammed into her like that another five times before she was spent once again. Her pussy clamped down onto his cock and her juices spilled out. Will let loose as well and dumped his load once again into her pussy, some spilling out because she was so full.

Lilly pulled off of Will before eh could start again and then dunked her head under the water and disappeared from sight. Will looked around but he couldn't see her then he felt something touch his cock. He looked down to see Lilly stroking his dick with her hands while she was under the water. Will grinned at how kinky it was but he wasn't going to stop her. Lilly stroked faster and it began to feel really good but just as she did she shot back to the surface gasping for air.

"Well…I can't…suck it underwater so let's…go to the sand," She said gasping.

Will laughed, "Sure thing Lilly."

They swam out onto the sand and Will lie back down on his back and Lilly crept over top of him and kissed him on the mouth. Will kissed her back and for a minute they just kissed, moving their lips together and rubbing their tongues against one another. Then Lilly pulled back and proceeded to kiss Will's neck, then his jugular and slowly she made her way down his body. When she reached his stomach she licked him from the top of bellybutton to his chin then when his mouth was open she let her tongue dip into it and lick around his mouth. Will was in heaven. After another make out session Lilly went directly to what she was waiting for. She grabbed his stiff cock with her left hand and began pumping it fast, every once in a while she'd squeeze it lightly making Will groan. Then when she felt he was finally ready she licked him form the base to the tip and at the tip she flickered her tongue over it lightly before spitting on it and letting her saliva lube him up and then she took him in her mouth. She pushed her head down easily taking him whole, her nose pressed firmly against his belly, she pulled back and bobbed her head quickly taking in up to half of his cock before pulling back and once every five or so bobs she deep throated him hard making herself choke.

Will's hands found their way to Lilly's head and he held on for his life as she throat fucked him, her throat was tight as hell yet t was like she could take anything down there. Lilly kept up the same routine and after about ten minutes of it she began to caress Will's balls wanting him to hurry up and cum so she could taste it again. It worked.

"Holy Hades! Cumming!" Will shouted as he grabbed Lilly's head and forced her head forward making her choke as he came into her throat. Lilly struggled to swallow it all not wanting to waste any but she was caught off guard and some fell out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

Once he was done Will pulled his cock out Lilly's mouth and then he helped Lilly to her feet and they made their way back into the pool where they rested for a moment.

"Shit this pool is awesome," Lilly said getting up and going back to lie down on the sand.

Will watched her as she stretched out, her curves moved so nicely it would've been impossible for Will not to get a boner. Lilly then flipped over and Will got a nice view of her ass and he lost all control.

He jumped out of the pool and grabbed Lilly's tight ass surprising her and making her squeal.

"Getting frisky aren't we baby?" Lilly said in a sexy voice.

Will squeezed her ass and gave it a hard smack making Lilly squirm and giggle.

"Get on your hands and knees," Will ordered her.

Lilly did as she was told and got into the position and Will got up behind her still caressing her ass loving the feel and shape of it. Then he rested his cock on her ass cheeks.

"Which-smack-hole-smack-should-smack-I-smack-fuck? " he asked with each word smacking her ass with his cock.

Lilly moaned, "Fuck me in the ass baby. I want to feel it inside my asshole."

Will grinned, "Your wish is my command."

With that Will shoved his cock into her asshole immediately finding it way tighter than her pussy and that it was crushing his cock.

"Holy shit, you're ass is so tight!" Will moaned.

Lilly shook her ass squeezing his cock even tighter, "Yeah well I rarely use this hole. You're lucky, this is my third time anal."

Will hissed as she shook her ass again, "Fuck. I am so glad you asked for this."

Will grabbed ahold of Lilly's ass and began to pump his cock in and out of her ass his balls slapping against her pussy and sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body and making her moan loudly.

Will decided to spice things up and grabbed Lilly's long black hair and yanked it back arching her back forcefully and making her gasp, Will held her head back and began to pound into her harder and faster.

"Holy Hermes that feels so fucking good! Yank my hair, please punish me!" Lilly screamed.

Will pulled harder and continued to fuck Lilly hard in the ass, he was already close, that was how tight she was.

"I'm close," Will said to her.

Lilly nodded, "Same. If you keep fucking me like this it won't be long before I-SHIT CUMMING!"

Lilly's pussy squirted her juices down onto the sand and she trembled all over, her ass squished Will's cock so hard he climaxed at the spot.

"Fuck!"

Will unleashed his load in her ass, filling her up so good it spilled out and slid down her ass and onto her pussy lips where it mixed with her own cum.

After that Lilly slumped onto her belly and Will fell on top of her, they laid there for a little while just resting.

Finally Will spoke, "I think. We should go to bed. But we should meet here again sometime. After our date."

Lilly smiled, "This is officially my most favorite place at camp. What do you call it?"

Will shrugged, "Apollo's Pool. Because of its healing ability and stuff, since Apollo is the god of medicine."

Lilly laughed, "Good name. I'd call it Cum Pool because of how much cum we just put in it."

Will laughed too, "Yeah we did didn't we?"

Lilly turned around so she was laying underneath of him face up and kissed him on the mouth, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Will kissed back pressing himself against her and they stayed like that, kissing for almost ten minutes.

Finally Lilly pulled back for a breath, "I'm going to go. Rachel and Piper will want to see me."

Will nodded and got to his feet and began to slip back into his jeans commando style since his boxers were soaked. Lilly also began putting on her clothes she clipped on her bra and slipped her shirt back on. As she was about to put on her panties she had a thought go through her mind and then she turned and held her panties up to Will.

"Here you go hot stuff. Consider it a souvenir," Lilly said winking.

Will laughed and stuffed the panties into his pocket before slipping on his shirts and shoes. When he was done he turned to see Lilly looking at him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Just admiring the body," Lilly said.

Will grinned and then he sat down looking at her.

Lilly raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Well since you got to watch me I get to watch you. Please get dressed," Will said.

Lilly rolled her eyes but went with it and decided to enjoy herself. She raised her arms above her head and began to slowly dance in a sexual manner lowering herself and sticking her ass in the air. Then she grabbed her pants and bent over as she put them on shoving her ass in Will's face as she did and shaking it. Finally she'd gotten the pants on and Will was grinning like a madman.

"I've heard of _strip_ teases before but not strip _dressings_," He said to her.

Lilly giggled and bent down to kiss him again that night, her tongue slipping in and sliding against his.

"Goodnight Will," She whispered in his ear before twirling around and leaving him sitting by the pool with a smile on his face.

When Lilly got back to Rachel's cave she found Piper naked from the waist down getting eaten out by Rachel. Rachel's tongue was flickering in and out of the Cherokee girl's pussy at lightning speed. Piper had her hands on Rachel's head and she was moaning like crazy letting Lilly know they'd been at it a while and she was about to cum.

"Hey ladies!" Lilly called.

Piper heard her voice and let loose.

"Oh shit!" She screamed as she came and her juices squirted all over Rachel's sexy little face. Rachel sat up to look at Lilly and absentmindedly began to lick Piper's cum form her face. Piper bent over to her and helped by licking the rest off for her.

"So! How was it Lilly? Did you and Will get it on?" Rachel asked as she started to rub her tits.

Piper nodded, "Yeah. Tell us everything. We've been so bored since you left. This is our second go at oral tonight!"

Lilly smirked, "I'll tell you alright ladies."

Lilly then began a very, very detailed account of her encounter with Will Solace. She told them every last thing, including their meeting then also how they fucked. The only thing she left out was that they did it at Will's secret pool; instead she said they did it in the lake.

As she started on the sex part Piper had began to slightly rub her naked pussy as Lilly explained everything in great detail. Rachel saw this and shoved Piper's hand away and replaced it with her own and Piper returned the favor. So all the while Lilly explained her good fucking Piper fucked Rachel's pussy while Rachel fucked Piper's. By the end of her story they were both moaning and when Lilly explained her strip dressing Rachel lost and came on Pipe's hand. Piper giggled and stuck her fingers in to her mouth and took her damn time sucking Rachel's juices off.

Lilly laughed, "Piper! You're such a slut! But I love you so I guess while I'm still single I'll finish you off."

Piper giggled as Lilly shoved her face in between her legs and began to suck on Piper's clit and shove her tongue inside of her and swirl it around. It was not long before Piper screamed Lilly's name and came, her juices spilling out onto Lilly's tongue. Lilly sat up then licked all around her lips nice and slow for Piper then flipped her head behind her had and blew a kiss at her.

Piper blew the kiss back then flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. Rachel curled up next to her shoving her face between her tits. Lilly smiled and curled up next to them. It wasn't long before Lilly finally fell asleep.

The next morning Lilly woke up to see they had moved in their sleep and she was laying on her side with her legs intertwined with Piper's in a scissor position and their pussies were pressed together. Rachel had her legs wide open and showing her pussy off to the world.

Lilly grinned and decided to be the alarm clock this morning. She grabbed ahold of Piper legs and slowly began to grind and roll her hips successfully tribbing the sleeping Piper. Piper's eyebrows furrowed together and she moaned in her sleep. Lilly stifled her own moans; Piper was the best girl to fuck period the girl had an amazing pussy and her ass was to die for.

Meanwhile Lilly slid her right arm towards Rachel and then slipped three fingers into the redhead's pussy and began to finger her. Fucking two girls at once first thing in the morning _had _to be a sign that it was going to be a good day.

Piper stirred and opened her eyes to see the panting face of Lilly and then she felt the intense pleasure going through her pussy and looked down to see Lily scissoring her.

"Oh sit that feels good! Best alarm clock ever!" Piper moaned.

She grabbed Lilly's legs and also began to participate increasing their pleasure. At the same time Rachel woke up moaning and when she realized what was happening she gave out a squeal of delight.

"Yes! I've always wanted to wake up like this," She said.

This early in the morning neither of the girls really had any stamina so it wasn't a surprise when Rachel came so soon.

"FUCKING FUCK!" Rachel screamed as her juices squirted out, covering Lilly's hand. Lilly pulled her fingers out of the still cumming pussy of Rachel and licked them clean then returned to her other sex partner. She began to speed up her hip rolling really grinding her pussy hard against Piper's.

Piper was moaning loudly now and she began to knead her left tit with her right hand to increase the pleasure. Finally after another five minutes or so Piper pulled Lilly hard into her smashing their pussies together so hard it even hurt a bit and then she came, her juices spurting out onto Lilly's pussy. That was what helped Lilly cross the line too and she also came smothering hers and Piper's pussies in cum.

Lilly fell back on the bed breathing heavy her arm around Rachel and lightly stroking her nipples. Piper lay next to Lilly also breathing heavy and was stroking Lilly's hair.

"You know Lilly, if you do date Will you won't be able to have good fucking orgies with us anymore. Not even with Leo or Reyna," Rachel said to Lilly.

Lilly shrugged, "Yeah well if you'd fucked Will last night you'd know that a fuck with him is just as good."

Piper laughed, "Yeah but you won't be able to feel the touch of another girl anymore! I mean I'd miss you; I'd miss your face, ass, pussy, fingers and especially your tits baby."

Lilly sighed, "Yeah see? Will likes me for more than my body, I mean he loves my body but he likes my personality too, I kind of want that with someone."

Piper frowned, "We love your body yeah, but don't misjudge us. We love you for who you are too."

"Yeah sure but would you one day want to marry me, or have a baby?" Lilly asked Piper.

Piper shook her head, "I guess you're right. Whatever, fine, go and be with him. Just saying you won't get anymore of this beautiful ass right here. I know you like my ass."

Lilly giggled, "You're right about that. But until I actually do start dating him I'd better enjoy it the best I can!"

Lilly rolled over on top of Piper causing the daughter of Aphrodite to squeal and laugh.

Yeah, Lilly thought, it was going to be a good day.

**To Be Continued...**

**Zeref's Disciple: **So there you go my dear readers! This is the beginning of a great sub plot don't you think! Lots of sex in this chapter but I thought I've been a while uploading chapters so why not treat you guys. Now I know some of you will be like: What the fuck dude! You can't put Lilly in a relationship, she's the main character, and she's supposed to fuck everybody!

Yes angry person I understand your issues. But do not forget there are much other characters in this story. As you may have noticed I've broken the whole Jasper (JasonxPiper) relationship because I HATE Jason and now I've turned Piper into my new little slut. Like mother like daughter. So do not worry, there will still be random nonsense fucking. Don't worry. I just thought aside from Percy and Annabeth I'd add a new love relationship thingy. Plus I kind of like the setup I made. I think Will and Lilly would be nice together.

_Zeref: _I like this new sub plot too. I don't like you though. Fuck you.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Dude! Why all the unexpected hatred I just don't understand!

_Zeref: _I don't know. It just comes naturally.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Whatever. Fuck you too. Anyways, thanks for reading please R&R and as always have a nice day and Peace Out!

_Zeref: _Have you ever considered suicide? I think you really should consider it.

**Zeref's Disciple: **WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!


	7. Getting to Paris

**Getting To Paris**

Piper was past out in her bed, naked under the covers, and a small smile upon her face. She was currently having a nice wet dream of her in the shower being pressed against the wall while Percy Jackson fucked her hard in the pussy. Percy was grunting heavily and continued to pound into Piper, Piper's tits were jiggling like crazy as she got fucked and she was screaming in pure pleasure.

"Oh fuck Percy you're so big," She screamed.

When Percy didn't respond Piper turned to see that Percy was no longer there and instead there stood Aphrodite with a huge pink dildo strap-on fucking Piper.

"What? Mom? What are you doing in my dream?" Piper asked, confused.

"Oh hush. You know you like it when I fuck you," Aphrodite said.

Piper smiled, "Yeah I do but still what are you doing here?"

Aphrodite began to pump into Piper faster, "I came to ask you to help me. I've chosen a group of you kids and I need you to go and retrieve something special to me."

Piper closed her eyes and moaned, "Mmm that feels good mommy. What do you need?"

"My scarf," Aphrodite responded.

Piper gave out a shrill squeal and came, squirting her juices onto the pink dildo and onto the shower floor. Aphrodite then pulled the dildo out and made it disappear with a snap of her fingers.

Piper panted trying to catch her breath before speaking, "Your scarf? That's what gives you your sexual prowess. Without it you're not nearly as seductive, am I right?"

Aphrodite nodded, "Yes. Even Ares is starting to keep his distance; the only god I can count on to fuck me is Hermes. It's depressing. My pussy aches for a real cock, the cock of a god."

Piper frowned, "But you just said you still have Hermes."

Aphrodite stamped her foot, "Hermes is alright but what I mean is I want Ares's cock, or Apollo's but they're both high standard men. I need my scarf! But some fucking giants stole it."

Piper's jaw dropped, "You want me to fight giants for you so you can have sex with Ares or Apollo?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Piper entered the rec room just as Aphrodite had told her to, it was three in the morning and apparently the others who were supposed to be on the quest were going to be there. Piper could hear quiet voices and when she turned on the lights she found four other people there.

Sitting around the Ping-Pong table was Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Lilly.

Lilly looked, "Oh hey Piper!"

Piper smiled, "Hey. So you're guys got dreams as well?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah. I was dreaming about a whole valley of blue ice cream mountains, blue gummy bear statues and blue coke rivers and Aphrodite showed up and told me to come here."

Annabeth looked at Percy, "You dreamt that?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Annabeth shook her head and mumbled something about Percy being such a moron. "Hey. What did you dream of Piper?" Nico asked her.

Piper blushed, "N-nothing!"

Lilly frowned, "What do you mean? You had to be dreaming of something."

Piper blushed deeper, "Well it's just. Umm. It was kind of a wet dream."

Everyone around the table burst out laughing and Piper gave out an embarrassed smile.

Then Percy asked the wrong question, "Who were you dreaming about?"

Piper stiffened, she couldn't very well say she was dreaming of getting fucked by Percy, especially not in front of Annabeth. The two no longer like the whole "swinging" relationship and preferred to stay with each other. Piper could no longer convince Annabeth into having a good lesbian fuck.

Piper panicked and blurted out a random name, "Leo!"

"Oh really! Didn't know I was your type. I'll remember that for later then."

Piper sighed and turned to see Leo standing in the doorway with Reyna at his side both smiling.

"Fuck," was all Piper could muster at the time.

Leo grinned, "Apparently. Anyways, you guys got a dream vision too? SO did Reyna, we almost walked into each other on the way it's so dark outside."

Lilly nodded, "Yep. All of us got one. I don't know if there will be more of us. Seems strange she chose so many."

"Same here. I mean I also wonder why I was chosen."

Piper recognized the voice and immediately turned to look at Lilly and saw her friend grinning form ear to ear.

"Will!" Lilly squealed.

Percy looked at everyone else in confusion, "Why is she so excited?"

Annabeth gave her self a face palm, "Percy they've been dating for almost a week and a half now."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Annabeth smacked him upside the head, "Where have you been?"

Will smiled, "Doesn't matter Annabeth, we all know Percy's an interesting guy. All I can say is wow; I actually get to go on a quest with _the _Percy Jackson. I just hope we don't have to jump for giant arches or go into scary mazes."

Percy grinned, "I hope not to either. It takes a lot out of you."

Everyone sat down talking to each other asking if anyone knew more about what was going on. Piper sat down next to Nico who was lying back keeping silent and just looking at all the conversations happening around the room.

"Hey, Nico, how come you never join any conversations. You're always in the background. You don't seem to enjoy your time at camp," Piper said to him.

Nico smiled at her, "When you've had a life like mine, then you can ask me that question. The only person who seems to understand me in anyway is Percy."

Piper nodded, "Okay. Sure."

Afterwards Piper copied Nico and laid back in her chair and observed, she found that she noticed thins more that way. Like she noticed that while Lilly talked she had Will's hand on her ass, which made her smile. Then she noticed that if she faded out his voice, Leo sounded kind of nervous talking to Reyna, which caused "crush" alert bells to ring in Piper's head.

"You see it don't you?"

Piper turned to see Nico looking at her, "See what?" She asked him.

"That Leo is crushing hard on Reyna. Percy and Annabeth had a small fight last night. Lilly wasn't sleeping in her own bed tonight but Will's and they'd simply come at different times so as not to look suspicious. And also, Reyna is crushing on Leo at the same time. Lastly, you dream of Percy tonight, not Leo," Nico said to her without even blinking.

Piper stared at him with shock on her face, "How did you know?"

Nico smiled, "It's called observation Piper. You stiffened when Percy asked you who you were dreaming of, I knew right then. Percy and Annabeth aren't making eye contact, they had a small fight, but they're still getting along which means they're not in trouble with the relationship. Leo keeps shuffling his feet and keeps wringing his hands together; Reyna won't meet his eyes and keeps biting her lip. Also Lilly's got Will's hand on her ass which means they've been together for a while an are comfortable around themselves. Observation, you learn it quite well when you're an outcast."

Piper looked at Nico for a while then slowly she began to smile and Nico joined her too and soon they were grinning like crazy at each other. Then simultaneously they both lay back in their chairs and continued to observe.

The peace didn't last because just then a quiet poof and large cloud of pink smoke appeared next to Percy who jumped back and fell hard on his butt.

The smoke faded away and they saw Aphrodite standing before them wearing a sexy red dress that showed way too much cleavage.

There was silence before Percy broke it with, "Hey."

Aphrodite smiled, "You always were my favorite Percy. Yes hello children. I have come to seek your help in finding my scarf, stolen by he two giants Leon and Clytius."

"Wait? Clitoris?" Leo asked confused.

Piper sighed, "No you idiot. Clyt-eee-us."

"Ooh. Ok."

"Anyways," Aphrodite continued, "I need you all to team up and find those giants, kill them…again, and get me my scarf back."

Percy raised his hand, "Um I mean no disrespect but why should we do this. It's not like the world is in danger."

Aphrodite gave Percy the sexiest glare of is life, "If I don't get that back I won't be able to seduce the…bigger gods and if I can't get with them I'll be very upset and when I get upset love lives around the world get fucked up kiddo. You want me to fuck up yours?"

Percy frowned, "But you wanted me and Annabeth together in the first place."

Aphrodite glared at him some more, "I mean it!"

Percy opened his mouth to speak but Annabeth slapped her hand over it before words could come out.

"Haha, sorry my lady. He didn't mean offense," Annabeth said quickly.

Aphrodite nodded and cleared her throat, "Right. Anyways, I have a location on them now. Well a basic location. Paris."

Piper jumped to her feet, "Paris! You want us to go all the way to Paris for a scarf?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "It's an important scarf."

Will shook his head at the goddess, "W-we can't afford that!"

Aphrodite waved her hand at them, "Not a problem."

The goddess snapped her fingers and on the table appeared ten large Ziploc bags full of hundreds and fifties.

'That'll cover your flights and eating expenses. If you run out just call me," Aphrodite told them.

"How do we call you?" Reyna asked her.

"Oh easy. Just say my name three times and I shall appear," The goddess replied.

Will nodded uneasily, "Okay. So we go to Paris. Kill two giants and get a scarf back. There's a catch isn't there?"

Aphrodite nodded, "The giants move frequently they'll on stay in Paris maybe two days then move on. Plus they have an army of underlings. They'll get in your way so I'd be careful. Anyways, busy goddess here I'll see you later. Bye-bye!"

The goddess of love disappeared in a poof of pink smoke just as she had appeared and left all the kids with shocked looks and wondering what they were supposed to do.

"Well!" Annabeth said standing, "This is what I call a problem. Giants are a huge pain in the butt."

"Can say that again," Leo mumbled.

"So," Annabeth continued, "How are we supposed to kill them?"

"Yeah. Giants need the power of both a god and a demigod to kill them otherwise-POOF- no dead giant," Percy said.

Reyna frowned and turned to Will, "Why did he say poof?"

Will ignored her and stood up, "Well. We'll figure that out later for now we have to find out how we're going to get to Paris without Mr. D or Chiron finding out."

"Shit. Forgot about that," Annabeth said to herself.

"I believe," Nico said standing up, "Is where I come in."

"This is a bad idea," Piper said.

Nico laughed, "It's just the Underworld. Percy and I have been in there lots of times."

Piper shook her head, "You're the son of Hades and Percy is Percy."

Nico sighed, "Relax. Ready?"

Piper nodded and Nico raised his hands and quietly spoke something in Greek and then silently as the night the ground split open and a set of stairs carved themselves into the ground leading downwards so far Piper couldn't see the end of them.

Percy laughed, "Nice new trick there buddy. Let's go."

Then Percy walked past everyone and walked down the stairs like he didn't have a care in the world, everyone else had nervous faces and Leo was biting his fingernails.

"Okay sorry guys but why couldn't we just shadow travel with Nico?" Leo asked.

Nico turned to him, "Because if we did I would've passed out after I took the second person and then we'd be screwed. We're going into the Underworld and then we're going to exit through the Door of Orpheus into Central Park then hail two cabs to the airport."

Leo nodded, "Sure. Ok. No problem."

Then he walked down the stairs after Percy, behind him followed Reyna and Annabeth. Will, Lilly, Nico and Piper waited a bit Nico because he had to and the others because they were scared.

"Okay," Will said strapping his bow around his shoulders, "Let's get this over with."

Then he grabbed a hold of Lilly's hand and they walked down the stairs.

Piper swallowed hard and walked past Nico and also walked down the steps, she turned to see Nico behind her smiling then he waved his hand and the entrance closed leaving them in total darkness.

Piper heard someone yelp then there came a faint glow and Percy's voice.

"Relax. Riptide will give us a bit of light. If anyone else has something we can use please say now and not later. I'd hate to trip," He said to them.

They heard a small click and then a bright light filled the stairway showing everyone's faces. The light was emanating from a flashlight in the hand of Reyna.

"I brought a backpack full of stuff I thought I might need," She said.

Leo grinned, "Got some candy bars?"

Reyna nodded, "I've got a snickers."

Everyone else just shook their heads as Reyna handed Leo a snickers bar, then Leo reached into his usual tool belt and brought out two flashlights.

He tossed one to Annabeth and the other to Nico, "Good thing you guys brought Leo huh?"

The lights flicked on and the stairway didn't seem so intimidating anymore. Piper still kept close to Nico, this was is home and she sure as hell (pardon the pun) knew if anything went wrong he was the guy to be with when it did.

They walked for what felt like hours, the stairway led a long ways down, which was to be expected because the Underworld was a really long ways down. Finally though they saw an orange light coming from ahead and in her excitement Piper pushed ahead and knocking over Leo in the process who yelped in surprise. Piper jumped the last five steps and fell flat on he face onto dead, trampled grass.

Piper felt hands on her arms and was lifted to her feet to see a giant field full of dead people just walking around. She looked around some more and saw a bunch of construction equipment being run by skeletons wearing orange jackets and hard helmets, a man was waving a clipboard around and shouting out orders.

"That's Daedalus. He was sentenced to this duty when he died because my dad was pissed about the crowding of ghosts in his realm."

Piper turned to see Nico holding her arm and Percy holding the other.

Percy was smiling, "That guy was pretty cool."

Piper frowned, "How did you know Daedalus, he lived like a bazillion years ago."

Percy shrugged, "Long story."

The others caught up to them, Leo holding his head in pain and Reyna trying hard not to laugh at him as she handed him an Advil from her bag.

"Can I just say being knocked over on stone stairs, not fun!" Leo said.

"I'm sorry Leo!" Piper said.

"Okay we should head over to the Doors of Orpheus now before something goes wrong like it usually does," Percy said.

"You can say that again," Annabeth muttered.

Nico then took the lead and led everyone through the Fields of Asphodel, dodging dead ghosts and trying their hardest not to have one float through them.

"I thought the Underworld would be more depressing," Reyna said.

Nico turned to look at her, "Well we're not in the Eternal Punishment part so yeah, not that depressing at the moment."

The kids continued onwards until they reached the exit from the Asphodel Fields and walked straight into a giant three-headed dog.

Piper, Leo, Lilly, Will and Reyna all jumped back in fright while Percy, Annabeth and Nico walked forwards. Piper almost screamed for them to get back when suddenly Cerberus laid its heads on the ground and allowed them to be pet by the three demigods.

Nico pointed at the ground and concentrated hard and for a second nothing happened then the ground burst and a giant bone popped out of the ground.

"It's a giant leg bone from a T-Rex. Though Cerberus would like it," Nico said tossing the bone at the giant dog.

The middle hard caught it and began gnawing on it while the other two tried to get a taste of the ends.

Nico waved at everyone to follow and they silently walked past Cerberus, past the EZ Death Line and walked straight up to a black river full of garbage.

"Is this they Styx?" Leo asked.

Percy nodded, "Yeah the worst swim I've ever had. Come on."

Leo looked at everyone else, "Wait. He swam in that?"

Everyone ignored him and they followed Nico and Percy along the riverside until they finally reached a large boulder.

Nico frowned, "Should've thought of this before we came. Can anyone sing?"

Everyone shook his or her heads and Nico sighed.

Suddenly Reyna raised her hand, "I can play the flute."

Percy flapped his arms, "Congratulations. If we had a flute that'd be great."

Nico smiled, "Good thing you brought Nico huh?"

Then he pointed at the ground and a small dog bone came out of the ground and Nico picked it up and began to stare at it really, really hard.

"Um I don't think the bone is going to blink first," Leo said.

Nico ignored him and continued to stare before it slowly began to mold itself into a different shape, it took almost five minutes but soon the bone had formed itself into an ugly looking flute.

"O-kay. Nice trick. Didn't know you could do that," Percy said.

Nico shrugged and handed the flute to Reyna who frowned like she really didn't want to play the gross thing but reluctantly placed it against her lips and began to play a soft melody and the boulder gave out a large crack and split in two and began to slide open like elevator doors.

Once fully opened Piper looked in to see another large set of stairs.

"Shit. More stairs," She muttered.

Annabeth laughed and clapped her on the shoulder and they once again began a long walk.

When they reached the exit finally after what felt like more hours they found themselves at Central Park New York. The day was bright and sunny clearly noon and the place was buzzing with activity yet nobody noticed eight kids covered in dirt walk out of a giant hole. Figures.

"Okay now we just need to hail a cab and head to the airport," Percy said.

"What? No, no, no. I need to clean off first," Piper argued.

Percy frowned, "Where?"

"Well you live in New York don't you? Let's go there and clean up first then we can go to the airport," Piper said.

Percy sighed, "Fine!"

Percy stomped ahead and gave out a loud whistle and a cab came up to the curb and Percy opened the door and gestured to the others. They all jumped in and had to crowd together in the back whilst Percy wisely chose to sit in the front.

"I'll pay an extra thirty if you don't mention the illegal fact that majority of us are not seat belted in," Percy said.

The driver nodded and sped off.

The reached Percy's apartment in like ten to twenty minutes and the second Percy opened the door Piper rushed in searching fro the washroom so she could shower. She finally found it and stepped in tore off her clothes and jumped in turning on some hot water to bathe herself in.

Reyna also dying for a shower rushed in not knowing Piper was already in there and was so focused on her task she didn't hear the shower running or notice Piper's clothes. She jumped into the shower and landed right in front of Piper. Before Piper could scream Reyna kissed her desperate for her not to make a scene. Piper at first didn't respond utterly confused but then decided to go along with it and kissed Reyna back.

Reyna didn't expect to actually kiss the girl like this but went with it anyway, what could she say Piper was sexy. Piper grabbed Reyna's ass and groped it while Reyna began to rub Piper's thighs and back. Their tongues wrapped around each other and Piper found herself pressed against the shower wall and Reyna groping her naked body. Reyna kissed Piper's neck lightly sucking leaving a red mark on her, then she lowered her head and took Piper's nipples in her mouth and began to lick and suck on it. Piper moaned loving the feel of Reyna's tongue on her nipples.

As Reyna sucked on Piper's tits Piper rubbed her hand all over Reyna's ass loving the bubble shape of it and then slowly slipped two fingers into the girl's pussy form behind. Reyna bit down on Piper's nipples in surprise and pleasure and Piper gasped from the sudden pleasure. Piper continued to pump her fingers into Reyna's soaking pussy, Reyna shoved her face between Piper's breasts to muffle her screams and Piper sighed as she felt the girl's tongue licking her tits.

Piper pulled her fingers out and flipped Reyna around onto her hands and knees and got behind her on her own knees and grabbed Reyna's succulent ass and began to grind against her from behind. Reyna moaned and grinded back their pussies smashing into each other, Piper shoved her fist in her mouth so as not to scream. Then Piper lifted her right leg over top of Reyna's back and began to roll her hips increasing the pleasure. Reyna began to tremble and moan louder so she had to put her own fist in her mouth as well to stop the screams from getting out. Soon though Piper lost control and came all over Reyna's ass and pussy and slumped back into the tub, Reyna felt the warm liquid rub her asshole and pussy and she too came and her juices spilled to the tub floor.

The two girls rested a moment before they heard a knock on the door and Percy's voice come out.

"Hey! Everyone else wants a shower too!"

Piper smiled at Reyna and they jumped out of the shower slipped on some towels picked up their clothes and exited the washroom. Percy and Nico were standing there and the look on their faces when the two girls stepped out together were priceless.

"Wait, you tow showered together?" Nico asked.

Piper shrugged, "Girls shower together all the time. It's no biggie."

Percy looked at each of them several times before nodding slowly and walking into the bathroom with a suspicious look on his face, but quickly jumped back out.

"Hey Piper, Reyna! Which of you two does this belong to?" He asked.

Percy held up a red thong and lacy red bra, Piper turned scarlet and grabbed them from his hand quickly and shoved the articles of clothing into her towel against her breasts.

Percy laughed then re-entered the bathroom so he could shower. Nico sighed and sat down next to the door and waited for his own turn.

Piper walked around the apartment with Reyna looking for a room to change in when Annabeth poked her head out from a door.

"Come here," She said to them.

The two girls entered the room closing the door behind them, the room was painted blue with a bed with blue bedding in the corner and a small desk and dresser next to it. Sitting on the bed was Annabeth; naked changing out of her clothes and Lilly was on the floor next to her also naked slipping out her black thong.

Piper immediately dropped her towel and Reyna followed her lead. Piper stepped forward to Annabeth and grabbed the blonde's plump breasts and began to massage them and rub the nipples with her thumbs. Annabeth closed her eyes and moaned but she grabbed Piper's hand and pushed them away.

"No Piper. I can't," She said.

Piper ignored her and sat in the girl's lap pressing her pussy against her and began to slide her hips forward and backwards grinding against Annabeth's pussy.

Annabeth moaned and gave up resisting and grabbed Piper's ass and began to squeeze the cheeks.

Meanwhile Reyna went over to Lilly and shoved her pussy in the girl's face. Lilly surprised went along and began to eat out Reyna who had her boobs pressed against the wall and her hands on Lilly's head.

On the bed Piper had her hands on Annabeth's shoulders and her ass was sticking out a bit a she grinded hard against Annabeth, Annabeth was fingering Piper's asshole, as she bit down on Piper's shoulder to conceal her moans.

Piper was kissing Annabeth's neck whispering in her ear, "I forgot how sexy you are Annabeth baby. You're pussy's all wet. Don't worry though Piper will fix it for you."

Annabeth moaned, "Fuck Piper I shouldn't be doing this. Ahhh!"

Piper giggled cutely, "Yeah but it feels so fucking good doesn't it?"

"Mm hm. It feels so good. I think I'm going to cum," Annabeth groaned.

Piper began to grind faster and harder into Annabeth's pussy, "Cum for me baby. Cum on my tight little pussy, I want to feel Annabeth's cum all over me."

Annabeth bit hard on Piper's shoulder as she screamed and came, her juices spilling all over Piper's pussy and the bed sheets. Annabeth flopped back on to the bed and Piper finished herself off by grinding for another few minutes before she too spilled her juices on Annabeth.

Reyna was close too as she felt the long tongue of Lilly's penetrate her pussy, Lilly was going to cum too as she was fingering her own pussy with four of her fingers as she ate out her friend. Finally though Reyna moaned into the wall as she came, her juices flowed out and onto Lilly's face where it slid down the girl's body past her head down her neck and onto her tits, Lilly feeling the cum on her let loose her own orgasm and her juices squirted out on to the bedroom floor where they made a small white pool of deliciousness.

Reyna stepped back to let Lilly stand up, "Oh dear Lilly. You've got my cum all over you, let me lick it up."

Lilly moaned again as Reyna began to lick her breasts and nipples clean of the warm juices covering them, then Reyna made her way up to the girl's neck where she sucked on one spot that made Lilly moan the loudest and left a small mark on the girl's neck. Then when she reached her face Reyna grabbed Lilly's chin and licked up all the cum on it and when she was done she slipped her tongue into Lilly's mouth so she too could have a taste.

All four girls were panting after their little fuck fest and they rested a moment before Annabeth sat up straight.

"Oh shit! We better clean this mess up before Percy comes in," She said.

Piper frowned, "Why would Percy come in here?"

"This is his room!"

"Shit!"

The girls scrambled slipping on things, clasping on bras and putting on jeans and shirts. Annabeth grabbed the sheets and flipped them over to hide the cum stains, Piper in desperation licked Lilly's cum form the floor up, it tasted great. The girls were very quick and just in time in cleaning their mess because just as Annabeth slipped her shirt on Percy opened the door.

"Oh. Hey girls. Is it ok if I change in my own room?" Percy asked.

Annabeth walked up to him and threw her arms around is neck, "Only if I get to stay."

Percy grinned, "Sure you can stay I guess."

Piper rolled her eyes and left the room with Lilly and Reyna, the three of them went over to the small living room and sat down in the couch.

Lilly turned to them, "Annabeth said that Percy's parents are gone for the weekend."

Piper sighed, "If it weren't for this quest I'd say we should just fuck for the weekend then."

Reyna laughed, "I'd have no objections hot stuff."

The girls laughed but quickly shut up when Nico walked in with a towel on and looked at all of them, "Where's Will?"

Lilly jumped to her feet, "Good question I haven't seen him!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lilly turned hearing Will's voice.

Piper rushed into the kitchen to see Will standing over the stove cooking what looked like spaghetti.

Nico nodded, "Smells good."

Will smiled, "Thanks. I thought I'd cook us something since we're here and might not get a good meal for a while."

Percy walked in with Annabeth right as he said that and nodded, "Yeah good idea. Only there's one thing wrong with it."

Will frowned, "What? I made the sauce right there are tomatoes, celery, and beef. The noodles are almost done."

Percy opened a cabinet and fumbled around in it until he pulled out a small bottle, he popped the lid off and poured some into the sauce and then onto the noodles.

Will shouted in indignation," What was that?"

Percy just pointed and everyone else looked to see the sauce slowly turn from a brownish red to a blue, the noodles also changed color and everyone laughed including Will.

After it finished cooking everyone grabbed a plate and filled it before finding places to sit. Percy claimed a chair at the table along with Nico, Will and Leo. Annabeth shrugged and sat in Percy's lap. Piper, Reyna and Lilly went back to the living room to the couch where they ate all alone.

Piper was too hungry to care and just shoveled the food into her face surprising Lilly and Reyna so much they started laughing and watched Piper eat. Piper finished it in a record time of five minutes. She got up and walked to the kitchen and put her plate in the dishwasher and looked over to see Nico, Will and Percy already done and their plates also in the washer, they were bent together and chatting Annabeth's empty plate lay next to her and Percy, she had her head resting against Percy's and listened quietly. It was so cute it made Piper's inner Piper go "awe".

Piper walked back into the living room to see Reyna having finished her meal and Lilly eating still.

Everyone stayed there for about an hour just resting and realizing before finally Percy got up and said, "Okay everyone we should go now. We don't want to miss a flight."

Everyone groaned but go up and got ready to leave. Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and ran into his room and they heard a lot of grunting and something falling before she bounced out carrying two backpacks both stuffed full of stuff.

Percy grinned, 'Are those what I think they are?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yep our Waterland backpacks. I packed some of your clothes in one for you then more of your clothes in the other for me. I also threw in some candy bars from your stash and one flashlight each, a book for me, a Gameboy for you with Pokémon don't worry and finally I packed a dildo I hid in under your bed for these horny girls over there."

Percy nodded appreciative, "Nicely done. But let's go now!"

Everyone exited one by one ending with Percy who locked the apartment behind him and they headed back outside and let Percy hail them another cab and it quickly sped off to the New York City airport.

After they'd paid for their tickets and boarded the plane taking them to Paris Piper found herself in a seat next to Leo who after takeoff ended and people could move around had almost instantly pulled out a credit card and swiped it through the small TV.

Piper looked over, "What movie you watching?"

Leo grinned, "I ordered The Hobbit. Freaking love that movie."

Piper smiled, "Know what I'd love?"

Leo turned to her, "What?"

Piper leaned in close to his ear, "For you to fuck me in the ass in that airplane bathroom right now."

Leo's eyes widened and quickly jumped to his feet and rushed off to the bathroom and slipped inside. Piper waited about five minutes before getting to her own feet and walking over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and Leo opened it and pulled her inside fast.

Piper giggled as she got dragged in and as soon as the door was locked once more began to kiss Leo, her tongue slipped into his mouth and they began to make out. As they kissed Leo started to slip down Piper's jeans who helped out a bit by wiggling so they could slip down faster. Once free of her pants Leo broke the kiss to slip her shirt off once it was gone they were kissing again. Leo unclipped Piper's bra revealing her large jugs and they were almost instantly encased within Leo's hands, massaging her nipples and pinching them. Piper moaned into her kiss and with her hands slipped her panties down to her ankles then kicked them off. Leo pushed bent her over the toilet and unzipped his pants and lowered them a ways releasing his eight-inched cock. He ribbed it between Piper's ass cheeks making the girl moan as she felt his hardness; finally her began to press t against her asshole and slowly pushed it in Piper groaned as she felt him enter her ass.

"Oh fuck Leo that feels nice," She hissed.

Leo squeezed her cheeks as he began to speed up his thrusting, his cock getting used to the tightness of Piper's ass. Piper started grunting as Leo fucked her, his balls slapping against her pussy and his cock filling her ass right up and smashing into her hard. Piper's tits bounced with every thrust into her ass, they jiggled like crazy from the hard fucking she was getting. Piper bit her lip hard not wanting to scream as she felt her orgasm approach and was lucky she did because if she hadn't the whole plane would've heard the scream that came from her lips, her cum spilled out of her pussy and on to the toilet seat covering it. Piper's orgasm sent Leo over the edge as well and he quickly pulled out and sprayed his load all over Piper's back.

"Ugh shit. That was fucking great," Piper said coming down from her climax.

Leo laughed, "You can say that again."

Piper stood up and yelped as Leo's cum slid down her body onto her asshole. She grabbed some paper towel and began to wipe herself clean and with Leo's help she was clean in a few minutes of any cum. Piper slipped on her clothes quickly and turned around to kiss Leo one last time.

"I'm going back. Wait at least five minutes before coming back out, ok?" Piper told him.

Leo nodded and Piper opened the door and stepped out onto the small walkway between all the seats and made her way back to her own seat and as she sat down she saw Lilly turn around in her seat just ahead of Piper and smile.

"I know what you were up to," Lilly said.

Piper stuck her tongue out, "You're just jealous you didn't get to fuck in a plane."

Lilly grinned, "Nah. Will and I already discussed, it we're going in right after Leo gets out. And speak of the devil."

Leo stepped out of the washroom and made his way back to his seat slipping past Piper, smiling at Lilly and stuffing his headphones in his ear and just before he got comfortable eh turned to Piper and winked.

Piper rolled her eyes and watched as in the next ten minutes Lilly and Will both ended up in the plane's bathroom. After a few minutes everyone in the plane looked up as there was a loud bang coming form inside the bathroom and Piper had to shove her fist in her mouth to conceal the laughter.

Piper stepped out of the large airport onto the cobbled streets of a beautiful city, Lilly at her side and Reyna on her other, everyone else was fanned out.

"Wow," Piper sighed, "This is beautiful. I can't believe we're really here."

Percy laughed, "Yeah. I've only been to Paris once, which was when Hermes sent Annabeth and me here for a date. Best night ever. We bought o many cool things."

Annabeth laughed, "Sure. That's why you liked it."

Percy frowned, "Why else would I?"

"It was the night I gave you your first blowjob," Annabeth said.

Percy smiled goofily, "Oh yeah."

Will grinned, "Okay everyone. Lets go and break something important."

**To Be Continued…**

**Zeref's Disciple: **Ta-dah! So I decided every chapter should have a different point of view. The next one I think will be in Percy's. No promises though. Anyways I thought it went well.

_Zeref: _I thought the Tenrou Island arc was going well. Then a giant dragon destroyed the island and everyone went missing for seven years. Yeah.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Don't ruin this for me dude. Anyways, please R&R as always have a nice day and Peace Out.

_Zeref: _I hope a giant dragon destroys you're story and you go missing forever.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Fuck you man. Fuck you.


	8. Paris

**Paris**

"So first we need to find a hotel," Percy said to everyone as they exited the airport.

Reyna nodded, "Yes. But I was thinking since we have so much money shouldn't we enjoy or stay here. Lets grab a really nice one."

Piper smiled, "How about Park Hyatt?"

Annabeth choked, "You mean one of Paris's finest hotels? That's a five star hotel, do you know how much that'll cost for eight people?"

Piper shrugged, "We still have three and a half bags of hundreds and fifties. We should be fine. We'll get two rooms. One for the boy and one for the girls."

Annabeth looked at Percy for help but Percy was captivated by the idea of staying in a five star hotel. He was sued to staying in a small cabin full of evil dust bunnies and like a million spiders, a five star hotel sounded really nice.

"Ok why not!" Percy said.

Piper and Reyna high fived while Annabeth groaned in disappointment. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked off to the side of the road where Percy hailed another cab, having lived in New York you got really good at it.

These cabs were smaller so they ordered two and everyone filed in and when they told the driver they were going to Park Hyatt he looked back at them with a shocked look on his face but then shrugged and went with it, if they were rich they must pay well.

The drive took almost a half hour; the man was driving really fast though and it made Percy glad they hadn't walked, which would've sucked. When they reached the hotel Percy almost cried it was so amazing. It was one of those places that made Percy feel he should wipe his feet before stepping on the cement walkway ten feet near the place, which he did. Annabeth frowned at him and he shrugged at her and she rolled her eyes and they walked up to the entrance. He doorman legitimately bowed at them then opened the door and Percy liked this experience more and more.

Until he heard how much two rooms would cost, then he almost got up and left. But Piper wasn't backing down. She grabbed their moneybags and her and they lady counted it all out and when the transaction was done they were left with only two bags of money left.

The kids got into the elevator and made their way up to their floor, when they stepped out Percy almost cried again. The hallway looked expensive! The carpet was a nice cream color and the walls the same only a shade darker, beautiful lamps were spaced out on the walls and it made Percy feel like he was walking down a really expensive red carpet.

Percy went with Nico, Will and Leo to a door that said 105 on it and he slid his keycard through the lock and it clicked open very expensively. The four of them walked into the room and at once they shouted.

'OOOOH! WAAAAHHHH! AWESOME! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Percy and Leo rushed through the giant room looking for beds and finally found a room with two luxurious beds. Leo jumped on one and Percy laughed as Leo literally sank into the mattress.

Leo grinned like a madman, "Oh man this is sick!"

Suddenly they heard Will shout, "CHECK THIS OUT!"

Percy and Leo ran over to where his voice was coming form and found him on the terrace looking over the railings. Percy followed his lead and his mouth dropped. The view was amazing; Paris lay before them like a delicate, yet beautiful puzzle with lights of all colors and the Eiffel Tower stood out very nicely. Percy grabbed his backpack praying Annabeth had packed his camera, luckily the woman once again thought ahead and Percy found the blue and white digital camera and began to take pictures of everything. He took pictures of the view, pictures of the bed, pictures of the kitchen, pictures of the floor.

Percy walked around with Will and Leo, Nico nowhere to be found, and they studied everything. They entered the bathroom and Percy was shocked, the damn shower was the size of his room.

Leo nodded, "Okay. You could totally have like the best orgy in this place."

Willa and Percy looked at him, "Is that all you ever think about Leo?"

Leo shrugged, "Sex is good."

Percy shook his head smiling and went back out into the main room, he spotted another glass door and called over Will and Leo again.

"Hey guys I think there's another terrace over here!" He said.

Leo and Will rushed over and they barged out to find a small terrace like Percy had guessed with a large hot tub and sitting in it relaxing was Nico Di Angelo with a huge smile on his face.

"So you guys found the hot tub too?" Nico asked.

Percy ran back to his bag practically tore out his swim trunks and rushed to get in there, this was the best damn hotel he'd ever been in.

Once they were all in the tub there was silence, only the sound of the cars in Paris could be heard.

"You know," Will said sitting up, "This is pretty cool. Kind of sucks we only get to stay the two nights. I mean Aphrodite said the giants would probably leave in two days right?"

Percy nodded, "You're right. Damn. Well I know one-thing guys and that is that we are coming back here one day. For like a week!"

Will frowned, "How can we afford that?"

Nico laughed, "You forget who I'm related to."

Leo shook his head, "But isn't Hazel's jewels cursed?"

Nico frowned, "Oh. Right."

Percy waved his hand, "So you get an immortal to cash it in! Hermes!"

Will nodded, "That'd work. He does transactions all the time so it'd actually might work."

Percy opened his mouth to speak when suddenly they heard a loud banging on the door. Percy jumped out of the hot tub and made his way to the door and when he looked through the peephole he had to smile.

He opened the door to find Annabeth standing there wearing her blue two piece Percy had got her for her birthday and carrying a white towel and had that face that said she'd been miffed.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

Annabeth huffed, "Piper and Reyna are having sex…again. Lilly passed out already and I really don't want to be in there right now."

Percy laughed, "Come on. You've got the right clothing to be here, the guys and I are in the hot tub."

Annabeth followed Percy through the hotel and just before they reached the doors Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her back and pulled her in for a kiss.

Annabeth gasped after he pulled back, "What was that for?"

Percy smiled, "Nothing. You just look really sexy in that swimsuit."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Come on Percy not right now okay?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah sure. Let's go and associate."

Percy led her out onto the terrace and the boys waved as she walked over to the tub.

"Hey what's up Annabeth?" Nico asked. Annabeth sighed comfortably as the warm water touched her, "Nothing. Just had to get away from those girls."

Will frowned, "What're they doing?"

Annabeth leaned back against Percy (which Percy didn't mind), "Sex."

Will stiffened, "What?"

Annabeth smiled, "Don't worry, your girlfriend is past out. I meant Piper and Reyna. They've been at it like bunnies since they got here."

Leo grinned, "Man. I'd like to see that."

Nico smacked him upside the head, "Is that _all _you ever think about?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah so? Sex is good, lesbian sex is really good."

Annabeth laughed, "Oh boy Leo. If you like lesbian sex all you have to do is mention dildo in front of Reyna and Piper."

After that they all just relaxed for a while, Nico rested his head against the edge of the tub and looked up at the sky, the stars weren't out due to the pollution of the city but that didn't bother Nico anyway, he was thinking about the Underworld anyways. Will closed his eyes and breathed deeply relaxing himself nicely. Leo also closed his eyes, more as to think of Reyna getting fucked by Piper or himself. Annabeth cuddled up to Percy resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes, Percy put his arm around her neck and smiled, this was the good life.

Finally though Percy couldn't stand the hunger he felt anymore and randomly shouted.

Everyone jumped and turned to him with angry faces and Percy burst out laughing.

"Sorry! But I'm really hungry, anyone want something to eat?"

The guys shook their heads no but Annabeth got up with Percy to go get something to eat. As they made their way to the kitchen Annabeth leaned against him her hand on his chest drawing tiny circles with her fingers. They reached the small sitting area with the soft black couches and Annabeth decided to make a move.

"You know Percy I'm _really _hungry," She said.

Percy nodded, "Okay I'll get you something to eat. What do you want?"

Annabeth grinned, "This!"

She pushed Percy on to one of the couches and in surprise he tried to get up but she straddled him and kissed him on the mouth. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her tongue slipped into his mouth and for a while they made out, tongues mashing together.

After they pulled apart Percy smiled, "Oh you mean that kind of hungry."

Annabeth smiled and nodded and then slid down on to her knees in front of Percy and began to rub the small bulge in his swim trunks. After she felt he was good and hard she began to kiss the bulge and wrapped her mouth around it, sliding it up and down making Percy groan. Then she grabbed the hem of his trunk and pulled them down all the way to his knees, his cock sprang out and hit her in the face, which made her giggle.

Annabeth's left hand grabbed hold of his shaft and began to lightly stroke it, pre cum came from Percy's tip and Annabeth licked it up quickly making him shudder. Annabeth spat onto her hand to lube it up a bit and increased her speed as she jacked him off. While she jacked him off she began to kiss his tip and lick it like a lollipop and soon she was beginning to take him into her mouth. She pushed her head down taking him fully into her throat, after a lot of practice Annabeth could now take his full cock down her throat with ease.

Percy moaned at the tightness of her throat and put his hands on her head urging her to go faster, Annabeth complied. She bobbed her head quickly swallowing all the time to send jolts through his cock and even started to hum at one point, which drove Percy crazy.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's head and began to thrust his cock erratically into her throat making her gag and choke but Percy knew she loved it when he made her choke on it. Finally he shoved her head down on his cock and came into her throat, his cock pulsing and unleashing load after load of cum down into Annabeth's stomach.

When he finished Percy pulled his cock out of Annabeth's mouth and let her lick it clean and kiss the tip before helping her to her feet.

"Full?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth lifted her leg over his shoulder and shoved her bikini aside form her pussy, "Does this answer your question?"

Percy grinned and poked her pussy with his tip teasing her and Annabeth growled in a very angry Annabeth way.

"Shove that in me now or I'm leaving!" She said.

Percy pushed into Annabeth hard causing her to gasp in pleasure and without giving her time to adjust Percy began to thrust into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her pretty little ass and Annabeth moaned loudly.

"Oh yes Percy! Fuck me, please fuck me so hard," Annabeth moaned into his shoulder.

Percy smiled and began to push in harder with each thrust making Annabeth buckle and her ass jiggle slightly, Percy's hands found their way to that little prize and he began to squeeze and rub the cheeks.

They fucked in the middle of the living room for about ten minutes before Percy felt his climax coming and he sped up his thrusting. Annabeth was biting down on his shoulder not wanting to attract attention but her orgasm was coming rapidly as well.

Finally Percy couldn't take it anymore and shoved his cock in deep and came, the hot feeling of his cum pushed Annabeth over the edge and she came hard too, her juices spilling out onto Percy's cock.

Once they came down from their orgasm they pulled apart and Percy tugged on his shorts while Annabeth simply pulled her bikini bottom back over her pussy, full of cum.

Percy turned to Annabeth, "Later tonight we're going out okay?"

Annabeth smiled, "Sure."

The two of them made their way back to the hot tub where Nico, Willa and Leo were all smiling and trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"Well," Leo started, "We were just wondering how much we could make off of these pictures of Annabeth getting fucked if we sold them on the Internet. By the way, nice ass."

At once the three of them started laughing and Annabeth turned beet red and sank under the water Percy shot three hard jets of the water straight at their faces and all three gurgled.

The next morning the group met down in the lobby, they sat down in the couches and were quiet while they waited for Piper to come down; she'd been last to get in the shower.

Finally the sexy Cherokee girl came down wearing short shorts, a loose tank top and apparently no bra.

"Hey guys!" She said.

Percy gestured for her to sit down and then he began to go over the plan for the day.

"Okay so we were thinking two groups of three and one of two."

Nico frowned, "Why not four groups of two?"

Percy shrugged, "Because Y.O.L.O"

Nico sighed, "Ok."

Percy smiled, "Ok we'll split into teams by random draw."

He turned to Annabeth who pulled out the cards, "Ok everyone. There are aces, twos and threes. Depending on your number that's your team."

She walked around the room asking for people to pick a card. Leo picked a three, Piper picked an ace, Will got a two, Lilly got a two, Nico got an ace, Reyna got a two and Percy got a three leaving Annabeth with also a three.

Percy grinned, "Okay so it's me, Annabeth and Leo, next is Piper and Nico, and finally Reyna, Will and Lilly. Lets split up and search the town!"

Everyone got into their groups and then they each went a separate way Percy and his team went east they walked around looking for any monsters.

They'd been walking for over and hour and had found absolutely nothing, just normal tourists and non-tourists. One time when they'd thought they'd found one they'd almost beaten a man with a _lot _of hair and had to apologize profusely.

"Man this sucks, we haven't found anything!" Leo complained.

Annabeth pointed towards a creepy looking alley, "What about there?"

Percy looked at her, "Are you crazy. That looks like an alley you go to when you want to die."

Annabeth smiled at him, "Scared?"

Percy shook his head completely serious; "Nothing scares me in the human world anymore. But at the same time I'd rather not get gang raped by gangsters."

"Oh stop your whining and let's go!" Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged and the three of them entered the alley and found out right away it wasn't an alley more like the entrance to a darker side of town.

There were crowds of suspicious looking people, Percy could smell a lot of marijuana and he saw what looked like what had to be the biggest black man he'd ever seen.

At one point they passed a building with a red neon sign that said; _Kathy's House._

It took Percy five minutes to read it completely, "Kathy's House? Is that a coffee shop or something?"

Annabeth shrugged and knocked on the door.

It banged open and in the doorway was a large man wearing sunglasses, he looked at them then at a small list.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Leo Valdez. Yep. You're on the list. Come on in, two of your friends are already here."

Percy looked at Annabeth, a random person who knows your full name had to be a monster but as usual they went in anyways.

Inside it was like a small bar with a few people in it. At the bar was a gorgeous woman with chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and dark mocha colored skin, but what caught Percy's attention was her tits, they were huge!

They spotted another girl with an ass to rival Annabeth's walking around with a tray with two glasses on it. She was walking to a small booth where they heard familiar voices.

They walked over to the booth and found Nico and Piper sitting there laughing and drinking Coca-Cola.

Nico saw Percy and smiled, "Hey man. This place is awesome."

"Nico we're supposed to be looking for the giants," Annabeth hissed at him.

Nico shrugged, "So? This place is awesome."

Piper laughed as if he had said something funny and Percy frowned grabbed their cokes and sniffed them. Rum.

He turned to Leo and Annabeth, "They're drunk. They must've been tricked or something."

Leo frowned, "How?"

"Like this."

Percy whirled and found a woman standing there and before eh could react she shoved a large needle in his arm and pushed the plunger down injecting him with some sort of drug. At first nothing happened but suddenly he felt very happy and wanted to go and sit down have a couple of drinks with everyone and just have fun. He turned to see Annabeth and Percy with their own girls both smiling like crazy.

They sat down in the booth and started talking with Nico and Piper.

"Man this place is awesome!" Percy said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

For the next two hours Percy wandered the house finding cool things such as a pool table, a pole for reasons Percy didn't know, and a woman at a desk with what looked like sign in sheets for something.

"What's this?" He asked her.

The woman smiled, she wore a shirt that showed everything, "This is our sign up sheet for a our special privileges. Would you like to sign up? We have a free space."

Percy nodded, "Sure. Can I bring friends?"

The lady nodded and Percy turned to the others, "Guys come over here!"

They all hustled over and Percy signed the five of them up and they were lead up a set of stair into a loft room where they were seated in a large couch.

A large man came in front of them, "Everybody pick a number."

"Eight," Percy said.

Nico picked six, Leo picked twenty-two, Annabeth chose one hundred, and Piper picked one.

The man nodded and snapped his fingers and the lights went out leaving the kids in complete darkness, they heard a voice coming from probably speakers.

"Do not leave your seat at any time please."

Percy smiled and sat still excited to know what would happen, suddenly he felt something touch his legs and slowly move their way up to his fly. He realized they were hands as soon as the began to unzip his pants and slide them down to his ankles along with his boxers leaving his cock out partially hard.

The hands grabbed ahold of his member and began to storke him softly with such expertise it made Percy moan. The stroking increased its pace and he felt something wet and warm on his tip and he came to the conclusion it was a mouth, the mouth began to bob up and down on his cock, the mouth felt small yet it was doing an amazing job. He leaned his head back and listened to hear a girl that sounded like Annabeth moan, then he heard Piper scream out.

"Mmm fucking lick me," She screamed.

"Oh shit, are we all about to get fucked?" Percy thought to himself.

The head sucking Percy's mouth slobbered her saliva all over his cock and made loud wet, smacking noises that really made Percy want to cum.

Next to him he heard a loud moan and then a choking noise, which made Percy think Nico or Leo, must have just cum, right after that he heard a shrill squeal that sounded like Piper and he figured she must have cum too. Percy felt his own climax come up as well and grabbed the head in front of him smashing it down hard and cumming deep into her throat, the girl gagged but still tried to swallow as much as she could.

Once he finished cumming the mouth pulled his cock out and then it touched him no more but he could the feel girl's presence right in front of him so he knew she hadn't left. For the next five minutes he heard another boy grunt signifying his release and then he heard Annabeth scream.

"Ohh shit!"

As soon as everyone had climaxed the lights flashed on and they were allowed to see who'd pleasured them.

Right in front of Percy was a very pretty girl with dark, auburn hair and bright green eyes. She had a small splash of freckles across her nose that made her look really cute and she wore one of those pair of glasses that just made the girl look incredibly sexy. She was wearing a school girl outfit that was clearly meant to seduce, the skirt was far too low and showed the bottom of her ass and the shirt was tight on her and exposed parts of her delicious looking tits that had to be a size 32D.

Percy smiled, "Wow."

He looked over to see Nico next to him with a goofy grin on his face. The girl was dark skinned with long black hair and brown eyes and the sexiest face Percy had ever seen. The girl had breasts the same size as his girl but she had on a different outfit, a full skin tight, black bodysuit that showed her sexy ass off very well.

Next to Nico was Piper and the girl in front of her had blonde wavy hair and deep blue eyes, the breasts on her were easily a DD and the ass was superb, she had a sexy grin on her face as she sucked on her left index finger. She was wearing a sky blue one piece that clung to her skin showing off her fantastic curves and on her head was a white set of bunny ears that made her look very fuckable.

After Piper was Leo who was with a latino girl with a nice ass and a 32C breasts that were completely exposed and covered in cum which made Percy think she titty fucked Leo. She had black hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra lay by her side.

Finally at the end was Annabeth who had a girl with pixie cut black hair and bright green eyes, the girl was pretty pale but she pulled it off well. She had large 34D tits that were covered by what looked like a black dress with a very short skirt showing the girl off as a black pixie, and fuck did Percy suddenly want to fuck a pixie.

As everyone looked around and admired the voice suddenly came back on again.

"The first stage is complete. You may now engage in sexual intercourse with your maiden. Once you have cum twice you may either switch partners with another member of this group or choose a new number. You can ask your maiden to engage in role-play if that is what you wish as they are each adorned with a certain outfit for a particular topic. Have fun."

Percy turned to his girl who was rubbing her left tit and had her legs spread wide to tease Percy.

"Any certain wishes sir?" The girl asked Percy.

Percy nodded, "First. What's your name?"

The girl smirked sexily, "My name is Tori and I'll be your naughty student today."

Percy smiled, "That's awesome. We are so role-playing this schoolgirl thing. Okay?"

The girl nodded, "Yes sir."

Percy shook his head, "Call me Mr. Jackson."

Tori nodded and then stood up onto her feet and straddled Percy, he felt her pussy, clearly wet, rub against his bare cock.

"Mr. Jackson I've been such a naughty student haven't I? I failed my exam is there anything I can do to make it up to you and get a good grade? I'll do _anything, _" She said to Percy grinding into him.

Percy shuddered, "Yeah I suppose there is. You're going to have to let me fuck you, really hard."

Tori giggled, "Oh Mr. Jackson you can fuck me anyway you want!"

Percy smiled, "Good. If you do a good job I'll give you an A+."

Tori nodded, "Yes Mr. Jackson. I'll do anything you say."

Percy grinned, "Okay. Get on your hands and knees and stick your sexy little ass in the air for me."

Tori nodded and got off of Percy and position herself on the floor, her hands and knees on the floor and her ass sticking out at Percy, the short skirt rode up her back exposing her white thong and beautiful ass cheeks.

Percy got up behind her and began to caress her ass and squeeze the cheeks and each time he squeezed one of them Tori moaned genuinely. Percy slowly began to spank her, he raised his hand a brought it down hard on her ass and Tori squealed at the sharp pain yet it felt so good. Percy continued to spank her for a few minutes, making sure each of her cheeks was good and sore. After he thought she'd been punished enough he grabbed his now hard cock and rubbed it over her ass, soothing the pain and Tori sighed deeply at the feeling. Percy pulled his cock back and then with one hand he slipped his fingers inside Tori's panties and tore them off, splitting the undergarments in two and throwing them onto the couch. Once deprived of her panties Tori shook her ass wanting Percy to fuck her already.

"Oh Mr. Jackson I'm so horny! I've been a naughty girl and you should fuck me as punishment!"

Percy smiled and nodded, "Alright Tori let's see how tight you're little pussy is shall we?"

Tori shuddered, "Oh yes Mr. Jackson. Yes please!"

Percy shoved his cock into Tori's pussy and was immediately shocked at how tight she was, she had to have just lost her virginity a little while ago to be so fucking tight. He pushed it in as far as he could and he managed to get in almost six inches before Tori began to whimper. Percy pulled his cock back out then pushed in again forcing it in until she'd taken eight inches, he continued this process until she had taken his full ten inches. Once his cock was fully encased Percy grabbed hold of Tori's ass and began to thrust into her, he started off slow to let her get sued to it but quickly he began to speed up.

Tori moaned, "Oh shit! Mr. Jackson you're so big! Mmm! I'm going to cum!"

Tori's pussy clamped down on Percy's cock and the girl's juices spilled out onto his cock and the floor making a small pool, Percy didn't stop though as he had just started. He continued to thrust into Tori like an animal, her tightness was intense and his large cock didn't help matters. Tori was in heaven she had never had a cock so big before, considering she'd only lost her virginity three days ago when she'd entered this who organization, today was her first day on the job and she knew she was going to love working here.

Percy fucked her hard, his balls slapping against Tori with each thrust and the sound of their flesh slapping against each other was loud and prominent. Normally this would've seemed wrong but he was extremely messed up from the drugs they'd put in him so all he wanted to do was have fun and instinct dictated that sex was fun.

Percy fucked Tori for over twenty minutes before he felt his climax coming and to help it come faster he lifted one of Tori's legs up and sideway to let himself go deeper, Tori cam instantaneously while Percy fucked her some more before finally losing control and cumming deep into her pussy.

Percy pulled out his cock, still hard and rearing to go, once the plug was gone lots of cum spilled out because he'd filled her so much that even her stomach became bloated a bit.

Tori collapsed to the floor, drool was coming from her mouth and she couldn't see straight, she'd never knew sex could be this pleasurable and unknown to her this would be the best sex she'd get for a very long while.

Percy pulled Tori to her feet and looked at her with a stern expression, "If you want that A you better let me fuck that sexy little ass of yours, got it?"

Tori whimpered, "I've never done anal before Mr. Jackson."

Percy smiled, "It's ok I'll take it easy."

Tori nodded and let Percy get them into position. Percy sat down and then lowed Tori onto his lap so when they settled his cock was rubbing between her cheeks and she was in a sitting position. Next he lifted her a bit and she held his cock at her asshole and she slowly lowered herself, surprisingly she felt very little pain as he slowly pushed his cock into her ass.

It took almost three minutes but soon he was full embedded within her ass and Percy leaned forward.

"Can I go crazy now?" He asked.

Tori shuddered, "Oh yes please Mr. Jackson."

Percy then quickly began to thrust hard, pushing his cock deeper with every thrust and Tori screaming with every slap of flesh. Tori bounced up and down while Percy thrusted, they had a good system going and Tori was cumming almost every fourth thrust. Percy was in heaven from the insane tightness, it was crushing his cock and soon he was holding her down and cumming into her tight ass, it gushed out and he came so much it poured out of her hole when he pulled his cock out. Tori flopped to the floor immobile from the hard fucking she'd just been given.

Percy grinned like a madman, "Shit that was great! I wish I could have a threesome with you and Annabeth."

Tori smiled as she got to her feet, "Maybe someday."

Percy looked around and saw everyone except Annabeth was already done; Annabeth was being fucked from behind by a large black strap-on as she bent over the couch. Percy apparently caught the very end and he witnessed Annabeth moan loudly and cum hard.

After she finished the voice came back on once again, "Everyone please take your seats once again."

Percy sat down, the drug still pumping through him string and making his whole body buzz.

"Thank you. Now you have the choice of either switching partners with a friend or choosing a new number. We will start right to left."

Annabeth contemplated, "I want a new number! Give me ninety-nine."

"Ok. Lexi please step back. Next?"

The pixie girl stepped back her outfit still in order which made Percy realizes he hadn't gotten fucked, she'd done the fucking.

Leo shrugged, "I want Nico's girl."

"Ok. Elene please move over to the gentlemen on the far right."

The black girl that was in front of Nico got up, her suit completely off and her face covered in cum, walked over to Leo and sat stood in front of him.

"Excellent, Esmeralda you may step back."

The Latino girl Leo was first partnered with stepped back, her face had drops of cum in it while her tits were covered and her outfit was in a pile on the floor.

"Next," The voice said.

Piper squished her tits together as she thought, "I want…a new number. Number two."

"Very well, Angelica please step back. Next."

Nico grinned, "I want Percy's babe please."

"Very well, Tori please step in front of the young man just to your left."

Tori left Percy and went over to stand in front of Percy but as she left she slipped a piece of paper into Percy's hand and when he looked at it he found it was a cell number.

"Now the last young man please choose either a new number or a partner from one of your friends."

Percy grinned he knew who he wanted, "I'll take Lexi."

"Very well. Lexi please go stand by the young man on the far right."

The pixie girl walked over to Percy and when she was in front of him Percy began to get a close look at her, the ass that he'd seen from across the room was way better than he thought, she had the sexiest bubble butt he'd ever seen. Her tits were perky and he could see her nipples poking into her shirt.

"Excellent. Please send out numbers two and ninety-nine. Esmeralda and Angelica please exit the room, thank you for your services."

The door opened and Angelica and Esmeralda left and then immediately two new girls came out. One had long hair dyed purple with black streaks, pale skin yet it looked good on her, large blue eyes and an hourglass figure with 36C tits and a nice ass. The other girl was a little shorter with blonde hair and bright green eyes, she had 32D tits and a much nicer ass and a lovely tan.

Percy heard Annabeth, "I hope the purple haired one is mine."

Piper sighed, "Me too."

The voice came back on, "Kayla please step over to the woman on the far right."

The purple haired girl stepped over in front of Annabeth and smiled at her. Annabeth grinned and flicked her tongue between two fingers and the girl giggled.

The blonde went over to Piper who looked a little miffed but Percy thought she had no reason for complaining because she had a hottie still.

"Ok everyone. This is the last round of this evening's activities so please enjoy."

Lexi smiled and stepped up to Percy and pulled him in for a kiss, Percy accepted gladly. Lexi slipped her tongue into his mouth and Percy wrapped his around it trying to break it into dominance. His hand groped her ass and every time he squeezed she pressed into him hard, at one point he squeezed particularly hard and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and they kissed like that for a while.

Finally though Percy wanted to get down to business and he placed her on the ground and in a frenzy Lexi grabbed his cock and began stroking it with her soft hands. She was much better at it than Tori and soon Percy was fully erect and she wasted no time in taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head skillfully, her tongue swirling around the top and her throat encasing his shaft. She deep throated Percy almost as easily as Annabeth could and soon Percy was grabbing her head and cumming down her throat. The pixie girl was obviously a natural as she swallowed every last drop without a struggle.

Once Percy was done Lexi stood up in front of Percy and smiled, "My oh my you're a big boy. My pussy is aching in excitement baby, promise to fuck this fairy hard?"

Percy nodded, "Real hard."

Lexi flipped her left leg over Percy's shoulder and pulled herself closer so his cock was brushing against her moist pussy as her skirt rode up her legs, "Good."

Percy pushed his cock in fast and hard without warning and Lexi squealed as she felt his size and she placed her hands on his shoulders as he began thrusting into her. Lexi wasn't as tight as Tori but she made up for it with her movements, she's roll her hips at the perfect times and it really made the whole experience better. Percy's hands grasped Lexi's ass and lifted her up and in instinct Lexi lifted her other leg over Percy's other shoulder and was now fully depending on Percy's strength to hold her up but she didn't care, he was fucking huge inside her.

Percy continued to pound into her, having had sex twice already though he was not as long lasting as last time and he felt his climax rapidly approaching. Luckily though Lexi was close too.

"Going to cum soon!" Percy moaned

Lexi screamed, "Oh fuck yes me too! Cum inside me baby!"

Percy pumped into her three more time before he felt her pussy clamp down on him and her juices flow out and Percy lost control and unleashed a huge load into her pussy. He filled her up to the brim and Lexi could feel it flow into her and she came again just from the feeling.

Percy lowered Lexi to the ground once he came down and she immediately pushed him onto the couch and got to her knees. She began to lick his cock clean before once again sucking him off, but this time she wanted to do more and she tore off her outfit revealing her perky tits and hard nipples and also the rest of her body, her flat stomach and sexy figure that made Percy sigh. She wrapped her large tits around Percy's cock and began sliding them up and down his shaft while all the while licking his tip. Percy leaned back moaning, Lexi continued her activities only increasing in speed and squishing her tits together to in turn squish Percy's cock with them.

Percy felt his climax coming again and didn't even bother warning Lexi as he came suddenly. Lexi squealed as it spurted out onto her face and tits. So much came out, her face was covered in globs of cum that dripped down, her eyes were closed because they had heaps of cum over them the rest of her face had splotches everywhere and each was dripping down on to the large amount that was already on her tits. Lexi backed up with a huge smile on her face and cum dripping from it. She licked around her lips and got a mouthful of deliciousness.

"That…was a lot of cum. Holy shit," She said wiping the cum from her eyes and licking the fingers clean.

Once her face was clean of cum and her belly full of it Percy pulled her close and began to lick her tits clean sucking in the nipples particularly hard. Lexi moaned as he assaulted her tits and when they were clean she pulled back and got onto her hands and knees and wiggled her ass out at Percy.

"Fuck my asshole baby!" She screamed in desperation.

Percy got to his own knees and stuffed his cock into her ass. It was surprisingly loose and much easier than her pussy, which made Percy think she was an anal loving girl.

Percy fucked her ass as hard as he could, smacking her cheeks and pulling her back by her hair. Lexi screamed loudly without relent as he filled her sexy ass up and she started to cum over and over again making a large puddle on the floor beneath her. Percy didn't let up once, he broke her ass to pieces and she didn't know it then but Lexi wouldn't walk properly for a week after this fucking.

Finally though Percy could take it no longer and he thrusted a few more times before pulling his cock out, moaning loudly, and shooting six large shots of cum onto Lexi's ass and back, it slid down her arch and pooled just above her ass and it was a beautiful sight to see.

Lexi flopped to the floor just like Tori before her after the hard fucking; Percy was a beat in bed. Percy stood up and made Lexi get on her knees and suck his clean of her ass and Lexi gladly did and sloppily sucked his cock until it was clean and then she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Next to him Nico was finishing up himself and was cumming on the face of Tori who was grinning, her ass looked like it had been the main attraction. Piper was already done with her girl, she was sitting down lightly rubbing her pussy and the girl was laying on the ground naked and her lower half covered in cum. Leo was also done, Elene was sitting in his lap making out with him as they waited for Annabeth to finish. She had the purple haired girl on her back and was scissoring her, her body covered in sweat. Her hips gracefully rolled as her pussy slid up against Kayla's. Kayla was screaming and was cumming constantly, but Percy once again caught the tail end and he witnessed Annabeth cum all over Kayla's pussy and stomach then flop onto the couch.

A second went by before the voice came back, "Thank you all for coming to our brothel this evening. We hope you enjoy your stay in the lounge."

Percy started to feel funny the moment the voice stopped talking, he felt woozy almost like eh was going to puke. He held it in as him and the other dressed and walked downstairs back into the lounge. But as soon as they exited eh couldn't hold it and ran to a trashcan and threw up, what he saw scared him. His throw up was purple and he backed away shaking and looked around as sudden thoughts entered his head. He'd been in a lounge, drank lots of alcohol, had…sex? He'd had sex with two girls, he'd cheated on Annabeth! He looked around and didn't know where he was all of a sudden he saw Annabeth walking with the other laughing still high on the drug. Percy walked over to a table and sat down, none of this could be true. He hadn't had sex with two girls no way. He was just dreaming, yeah that was it?

He looked over to see Annabeth and Piper standing next to the empty pole, they were pole dancing and grinding into each other, Annabeth had her hand son Piper's ass and the two were making out as they twirled around the pole and Leo jumped up and began to grind against Annabeth. Percy jumped to his feet and started to make his way over to them sudden anger inside him. But the moment he moved three figures came towards him two large men and the same women who'd put a needle in him before. The men grabbed him and started to drag him away and he couldn't break free. He caught a glance of Annabeth, she was against the wall with one leg on Leo's shoulder and Leo was starting to push his dick onto her pussy.

White hot anger filled Percy and sudden strength came to him a voice in his head kept saying, "_Fight it! Fight it son!"_

Percy lunged forward wrenching the one man holding his left arm off of him and whirled his fist into the other man's face and knocked him over he tried to run forward but the woman stepped in front of him and smiled.

"Oh Percy please don't struggle. If you're a good boy maybe you can have some of _my _body. You know you want it," She said slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

For a second Percy almost succumbed to her beauty, she had large DD breasts, a beautiful face with chocolate brown eyes and flowing black hair. She looked like a goddess but then the voice returned, _"FIGHT!"_

Percy shook his head and pulled out Riptide and uncapped it and slashed at the woman she screamed and as it touched her she burst into dust proving she was a monster. What kind he didn't know.

Then Percy ran over to Annabeth and Leo who were fucking hard Percy slammed Riptide's pommel into Leo's head knocking him unconscious and pulled Annabeth back who screamed at him. He turned to Nico and Piper who were making out and he slapped Nico full in the face.

"What the-! Wait, where am I?" Nico asked.

Percy sighed, "Thank the gods. We're in some kind of brothel run by monsters. We need to snap the rest out of this state. We were drugged I think and we don't have much time before more monsters come!"

Nico nodded and turned to Piper and shook her hard. Piper screamed and tried to push him back and Nico sighed and full on slapped her in the face like Percy had done for her. Piper shook her head and looked around.

"Who hit me and where the fuck am I?" She asked.

Nico smiled and started to explain while Percy grabbed Annabeth and dragged her tot heir table and splashed her face with his Coca-Cola. Annabeth stepped back shocked and looked around.

"Percy? Why am I naked? And why do I feel so weird?" She asked him.

Percy laughed and hugged, "I'll explain later. Right now monster fighting stage needs to be on."

Annabeth nodded and slid out her knife and looked around. As they made their way to the middle of the room women from different spots got up and made their way over to them. The bartender girl, the pianist, another one and the door form upstairs slammed open and out walked some girls including Esmeralda, Angelica and Elene.

Nico drew his stygian blade and pushed Piper behind him and swung his sword defensively.

Elene stepped forward, "You should have went along Percy Jackson. All we do is make people feel good. Fuck and leave. That's all you needed to do. We weren't going to kill you. Just distract you!"

Percy frowned, "Distract? You work for the giants don't you?"

Elene smiled, "Yes! Just thinking about them makes my pussy soaking wet, their cocks are so big!"

"You're fucked up!" Annabeth said lunging at her.

Elene sidestepped and Annabeth's knife slid into the stomach of Esmeralda and the girl screamed and burst into dust.

"We need to get out now!" Nico shouted making his way to the door and having many beautiful girls try and kill him. He shielded Piper as he slowly made his way, he kept swinging his sword trying to kill as many girls as he could. But they just kept coming.

Percy tried to fend the girls off but he was still woozy from the drug and his moves were sloppy and he almost had his head beaten in by the bartender and a baseball bat when suddenly she burst into dust to reveal Tori standing behind her holding a golden sword.

"Dammit Percy! Do you know how long ti took me and Kayla to infiltrate this place!" Tori said.

Percy shook his head, "W-What?"

He looked over to see Kayla wielding a golden spear and taking out woman after woman.

Tori shook her head, "This was an undercover job for the gods you idiot! I'm the daughter of Aphrodite and Kayla's a huntress apart of Artemis's company. We were both assigned to infiltrate this brothel run by succubus and take them down internally. Now we have to do it this way!"

Annabeth looked over, "Succubus?"

Kayla nodded, "Yeah! Lots of them. They're evil bitches too, you guys are lucky normally they kill immediately after sex."

Percy sighed, "I don't even care any more let's just get out of here!"

Tori nodded, "Percy's right there are too many! Kayla use that thing!"

"But that thing could kill us too!" Kayla protested.

"JUST DO IT!"

Kayla nodded and drew from her small black backpack she was wearing a large jar covered in cloth and then she swung her spear taking out every succubus around her.

"I made it to the door! Hurry!" Percy heard Nico shout.

Percy grabbed Annabeth and they ran through the women and burst out the door after Nico and Piper. They fell onto the hard ground of the alley and then they saw Tori fling herself out and she landed heavily on top of Nico. The succubus started to make their way towards the door when suddenly the front row of them burst into dust and Kayla ran through it carrying the unconscious Leo and jumped out. Without hesitation she threw the jar into the brothel and Percy screamed as it exploded with green fire and he was thrown back with everyone else into the alley wall as the brothel exploded.

Percy ears rang as he sat up, "Greek fire! That was a crazy idea!"

Kayla shrugged, "We got rid of the brothel didn't we?"

Nico laughed, "Yeah I guess. But what now? The giants are probably gone."

Just then there was a buzzing noise and everyone turned to Piper who blushed as she pulled out her cell phone that was buzzing.

Piper looked at the ID, "It's Will!"

Piper answered it, "Hello?"

There was loud screaming and a loud smash and Piper quickly hung up the phone.

"The giants have left. Will, Reyna and Lilly tried to stop them at the airport but that smash was an airplane being thrown at them. Apparently they've been calling us for over two hours," Piper said.

Percy sighed, "Shit."

Kayla frowned, "What giants?"

"We're on a quest to retrieve Aphrodite's scarf from two giants," Nico said.

Tori looked up, "Mom's scarf is missing?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah and mom said if we don't get it back well she's going to cause trouble."

Tori nodded, 'Sounds like her. Wait you're a daughter of Aphrodite too?"

Piper nodded, "Yep."

"ANYWAYS! I don't know if anyone has noticed but I am actually naked right now and Will and Lilly probably needs us," Annabeth said trying to cover herself.

Kayla smiled, "Trust me baby I noticed. Gods you look so sexy."

Annabeth looked at Percy, "Why is she talking to me like that?"

Percy scratched his head, "You had sex with her, remember?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, "What? I had sex with her? I mean she's fucking hot but WHAT?"

"I'll explain later," Percy, said, "Right now we should go."

They stopped at Wal-Mart really quick so Annabeth could grab some new clothes, it was awkward for Percy to carry a naked girl into a busy store and help her pick out clothes. Everyone stared at them and it was hard to ignore them too.

"Here you should get this," Percy said.

Annabeth looked over to see him holding a black thong and Annabeth slapped him on the shoulder, "Idiot!"

Percy laughed, "Okay I'll leave you to change. I'll wait outside."

Annabeth popped out of the change room with a warm, gray pull over hoodie over top of a white tank to and a pair of skinny jeans and a new pair of sneakers.

"You know even in a baggy hoodie you look hot," Percy said.

Annabeth smirked, "Stop it. Let's go."

They headed back out after paying and then they met up with the others, Kayla and Tori decided to come too, and they grabbed a cab and headed to the airport. They found the place in a mess, there were fires everywhere, ambulances and police cruisers filled the streets with a bajillion pedestrians.

Percy and the other got out and ran inside to see people screaming and an airplane in the waiting are which is _not _where they're supposed to be. It took almost an hour with all the people but eventually they found Will, Reyna and Lilly by the Starbucks, which was completely destroyed except for the sign.

Will saw them and ran up to them, "What fuck guys! Where were you?"

Percy opened his mouth but Kayla interrupted, "They were drugged by succubus in a brothel. They had a lot of sex. I fucked Annabeth."

Will shook his head, "What!? Who are you?"

Percy grabbed his shoulder, "I'll explain later. We should leave!"

Reyna came up, "Woah! Who's the sexy girl with the purple hair?"

Kayla blushed, "You're pretty cute too."

Reyna winked but before she could say more Will grabbed her and Lilly and the ten of them ran out of the airport and grabbed another cab and made their way back to the hotel.

Once there Percy led everyone up the elevator and to the rooms. Kayla and Tori made their way into the girl's room with Reyna while Piper and Annabeth joined the boys in their hotel.

"Okay so what exactly happened, because I can't remember a thing!" Annabeth said.

Percy sighed, "Well you me, and Leo went into the brothel. Met Nico and Piper. Got drugged. Had sex with two girls each. I got past the drugs from help from I think my dad I don't know. You started having sex with Leo. I knocked Leo out. I slapped Nic. Nico slapped Piper. I doused you with Coca-Cola. That's all that you don't remember. Oh and Kayla was one of the girls you had sex with. Me and Leo both did Tori too."

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth several times, "W-What?"

Percy smiled, "Yeah I know right?"

Will sighed, "Well while you guys were fucked up me and Lilly managed to find the giants near the Eiffel Tower, we fought them all the way to the airport before finally they threw a few planes at us and then shouted something about the Big Ben."

Annabeth frowned, "Big Ben? That's a famous clock tower in England. They're going to England!"

Nico whistled, "England? That'll be fun."

Percy nodded, "Yep. Sounds awesome. But right now I really need sleep. Also what are we going to do about those two girls, Kayla and Tori?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Tori's obliged to come considering her mother is the one this quest is all about. Kayla, we can't stop her so we might as well let her come. The more the merrier."

Percy sighed, "Ok. Sure they can stay. But I'm actually tired so why don't we all head to bed and get ready for tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded and mumbled their agreements. Percy and Annabeth made their way to the bedroom and together they passed out on the extremely comfortable bed.

"_Tomorrow's going to suck" _Percy thought to himself as he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued….**

**Zeref's Disciple: **Well there! That took longer than expected. I did both the Paris's chapters right after the other so they should both be up now if I'm correct. YAY! Anyways, yes the demigods are headed to England and they have some new…maybe friends. Reyna seems to like them. ;)

_Zeref: _You're a pervert.

**Zeref's Disicple: **How? I made the characters! It's not like they're real and I wasn't being perverted about them in any way.

_Zeref: _Ahem. You made them fuck in your story.

**Zeref's Disciple: **IT'S A STORY! Never mind. Fuck you. Thanks for reading please R&R and as always have a nice day and Peace Out!

_Zeref: _Fuck you? FUCK YOU! Fuck you? Says the kid who nearly pissed himself when he could jump a 30ft cliff jump. Pussy.

**Zeref's Disciple: **That was really fucking high dude! Nope. Not going to get into it. Just…stop ruining my GOD DAMN OUTROS YOU STUPID, IGNORANT, PATHETIC, SELF HATING, FAGGOT!

_Zeref: _I win.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Why are you here?


End file.
